Jemima's Pokémon Journey
by hide - Pink Spider
Summary: Okay, the whole thing sucks totally... This is a story about Jemima, and a whole horde of other characters, including some from the TV series... *sigh* ... its VERY long, so be warned, this is just the tip of the iceberg...
1. Chapter One - The Start of the Pokemon J...

Chapter One - The Start of the Pokémon Journey!  
  
Jemima sat up and looked all around her. Nothing but sea. She sighed and patted her Pokémon transport, Lapras. Lapras spoke to her in a soothing telepathic wave. She said, "Don't worry Jemima! Chin up!"  
  
Jemima gave a small sceptical snort of laughter, as if to say "Yeah right"  
  
Lapras rolled her large beautiful eyes and sighed.  
  
'Jemima is not in the best of moods. But she hasn't been for many moons now.' Thought Lapras, turning her great head to the dusky pink sky.  
  
Later, when it was dark Jemima sent out her Persian. It was a beautiful feline, Jemima's pride and joy. Jemima slept, but very lightly in case something attacked them.  
  
Jemima was a fourteen-year-old girl with dark green hair and big brown eyes. She wore a pair of patchwork flares and a black T-shirt with white stripes.  
  
It was at about midnight that she heard it. An argument. In the middle of the sea! Jemima sat up and looked about. Thick fog had blanketed the area, so she couldn't see anyone, but out in the dark there was a lantern! Then another Lapras came into view! On board was a girl with orange hair, a boy in a hat with black hair, and another boy with dark brown hair and strange eyes. Jemima yelled out   
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
The shout came back:  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum, from the town of Pallet!"  
  
"I'm Misty, the Cerulean Gym leader"  
  
There was a pause, then another shout  
  
"I'm Brock, the Pewter Gym leader, that green hair really suits you! Would you like to meet me for Pizza later?"  
  
There was a sound of a slap, and then the Lapras drew right up next to Jemima and her Lapras. Jemima recalled her Persian, and sent out Charizard. Charizard burst out of his Pokéball, sending sparks flying everywhere! He swung his gigantic tail around and lit the area.  
  
Jemima asked Ash:  
  
"So, Where are you going Ashy-boy?"  
  
"Ashy-boy? …Umm… Cinnabar Island!"   
  
"Oh. That old place? Total tourist trap!" Said Jemima  
  
"I know, I have been there before y'know" Said Ash.  
  
"Stop being so insolent" Jemima grinned as she hit Ash. "May I join you guys?"  
  
"Of course! A lovely girl like you!" said Brock, trying his best to be charming.  
  
"That means yes, roughly translated" Added Misty  
  
They sailed on until dawn broke, beautiful over Cinnabar harbour. Ash, Misty and Brock went ashore to find the gym. Jemima stayed aboard Lapras for a while, then she recalled Lapras and went to look around. She looked at all the tourist market stalls. She saw one being run by two rather shady looking characters, they were selling Meowth shaped biscuits. In fact, a Meowth was serving. "Team Rocket" said Jemima to herself. She walked on, down the street to the Pokémon centre. It was packed full to burst! She had been hoping to check in her Pokémon, but decided against it and went to use a videophone instead. She phoned up the Nurse Joy from her Island; Persian Island. Nurse Joy picked up and said   
  
"Hello? Pokémon centre, how can we help?"  
  
"Hi!" said Jemima  
  
"Oh Hi! I've got something for you! It's a mini computer / Pokédex!"  
  
The thing came through a slot at the bottom of the phone!  
  
"Have you got it yet?" Asked Nurse Joy  
  
"Yes thanks! What does it do?"  
  
"You can store and retrieve Pokémon whenever you like! See, you put the Pokéball in that little hole, press a button, and the Pokémon becomes computer data, for you to retrieve whenever convenient!"  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy! I've got to go find Ashy-boy, Brocko and Misty! Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye then…!" said Nurse Joy looking at Jemima sideways as though Jemima had gone mad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WAIIIIII!!!! Its been so long since I've dug up this epic of a fic... O.O;;;;; 


	2. Chapter Two - Cinnabar, Fighting Fire wi...

Chapter Two - Cinnabar, Fighting Fire with fire!  
  
Jemima walked out of the Videophone box. It was already dark. She suddenly realised how hungry she was. She met up with Ash, Misty and Brock. They were hungry too. They spent a long time looking for a place to stay. They went to every hotel, but couldn't find one with room. Then Ash went up to the back of one hotel and looked through the window. Somebody had left the door open to the banquet hall. They were entranced by the food. Then out came the live entertainment. A JIGGLYPUFF! They ran away as fast as possible, because when a Jigglypuff sings, it sends everyone to sleep. Then Misty remembered an inn that they could stay at. They went to the inn, called The Big Riddle Inn. They went inside and found a room. They had some dinner and went to bed. The next morning, Ash, Misty and Brock went off to the gym to talk to Blaine the Gymleader again. Jemima, after some deep contemplation, sent out one of her Vulpix. She washed it, dried it and then she groomed it until it sparkled. Ash, Misty and Brock returned a couple of hours later. They set off once more, but this time, by air. Jemima was aboard her Aerodactyl, Ash on his Pidgeotto, Brock on one of Jemima's Pidgeot and Misty flying high on one of Jemima's Fearow. They flew to Viridian City. There, people battled for their 8th and final badge, The Earthbadge!  
  
They reached the City and Ash, Misty and Brock went up to the Gym. Jemima recalled her Pokémon and decided it was time to put her new gadget to the test. She put the Pokéballs in, typed in "Store" and it worked! She went round the back of the Gym. Then she went inside and talked to the Gymleader, Giovanni. She asked to see his Mewtwo. A most beautiful Pokémon in her view. She went to see it, covered in metal armour and chained to a battery. She shook her head. It shouldn't be like that. She'd never let anyone do that to her Mewtwo, No matter how insolent and disobedient he was being! She then left and went for a walk in Viridian forest. She sent out her Grass Pokémon. She let them roam, she knew they'd come back. A young Bug Catcher walked up and said,   
  
"Wanna battle?"   
  
"What, with you?"  
  
"Of course! We'll focus on bug and grass Pokémon!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The boy sent out a Butterfree. Jemima called in her Venusaur and sent it to battle. The Butterfree tried Poisonpowder, but it didn't affect Venusaur. Venusaur then used Razor Leaf. That was the end of the Butterfree. It fainted and Jemima won! Jemima thanked the boy for a good match, recalled all her Pokémon (To the boy's utmost astonishment) and went back to the Gym. By the time she got there Ash was strutting up and down outside like some inflated Rooster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somehow, this was a lot more interestiong when I wrote it the first time... Ahh, the good old days... '~' ... 


	3. Chapter Three - Team Rocket Trouble! (zz...

Chapter Three - Team Rocket Trouble!  
  
They walked to Pallet Town, said Hello to Ash's Mother and her Mr. Mime, then they went on, by sea! First, they went to Jemima's home island, where she used to live, before she left on her journey. Little did they know, this short stop would change the direction of their journey completely. They got there and Jemima sprang off her Lapras and climbed the rock face. Ash, Misty and Brock followed. She reached the top and made a high pitched squeak and would have fallen off the cliff, if it hadn't been for Brock, who caught her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Misty.  
  
"The island! Something is wrong!" said Jemima  
  
She ran off into a house. She stopped in the doorway and dropped to the floor. The others caught up as she lifted up what looked like a bouncy ball with a Mewtwo in it. Jemima looked at it, as if she was fed up.  
  
"Oh no." whispered Jemima "Team Rocket have been here! I shouldn't have left home!"  
  
"What?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Team Rocket have done this to my Mewtwo again!" Murmured Jemima.  
  
She threw the ball and said:  
  
"I bet this won't work, but… Mewtwo! GO!"  
  
A fearsome Pokémon appeared. Jemima ran to it and hugged it.   
  
"Oh Mewtwo! You're OK!" Said Jemima, happily  
  
"Yes, just about. So are the others... They are all hiding in Nidoking Cave." It said, lazily.  
  
"Phew!" exclaimed Jemima  
  
They walked along the cliff to Nidoking cave. There they found a score of Nidoking prowling around outside. Jemima whistled and the Nidoking stepped aside and all the Pokémon came pouring out! Misty stood on a rock, picking up, and inspecting all the water Pokémon. Brock was rushing around with a tape measure, measuring the Pokémon. Ash was just standing there, his mouth open and goggle-eyed at all the Pokémon! The Pokémon left their cave hiding-place.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Misty had completely fallen in love with one of Jemima's Tentacruel, Brock was head over heels for one of her Golem and Ash was completely entranced by one of Jemima's Scyther. Jemima, with a sigh of happiness, offered the Pokémon to them. They took them with great gratitude and thanked Jemima over and over and over and over again, until she was so sick of it, she hit all three of them one by one!!! They then went into the island's Pokémon Centre and Jemima had a short conversation with Nurse Joy. Then Jemima shot out of the door at blistering speed, so that all the posters flew off the wall (The ones that didn't fall off when she walked in)! Ash and Misty were about to follow (Brock was to busy staring at Nurse Joy to notice anything!) But Nurse Joy told them to wait, as Jemima would be back soon anyway.  
  
Jemima was running along the cliff top as fast as she could go. She was trying to find out if her best friends still existed. Nurse Joy had said she had no idea of their whereabouts since Team Rocket arrived.  
  
She reached Sam's House first. She was banging on the door so hard and with so much concentration and worry, she didn't notice Sam open the door, and she hit him square on the nose three times before she noticed! She suddenly realised!   
  
"Sorry!" said Jemima  
  
"It's ok! I'm just going to put some ice on this!" said Sam, sounding like he had a cold.  
  
"Sorry Samantha! How are you these days? Apart from your nose!" Said Jemima shuffling her feet in embarrassment   
  
"Oh, fine! BUT NOT SAMANTHA! I'M A BLOKE FOR GOODNESS SAKE! So where have you been?" He asked  
  
"All around the mainland. Twice!"  
  
"Oh! I'm going to the different islands soon! Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, but there are lots of us that would be going!"  
  
"The more the merrier!"  
  
"D'ya know if Jacko is still here?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry I don't! If he's here he can come with us!"  
  
"Good idea! I'll meet you at the Pokémon centre in quarter of an hour?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sleeps* You can blame Eddie for this - this is all her fault that I'm putting this up... - So attack her, not me... 


	4. Chapter Four - Trouble on the Island!

Chapter Four - Trouble On the Island!  
  
Upon hearing this, Jemima sent out her Rapidash, leapt on board and carried on along the cliff top.  
  
They cantered on, around the island until they came to Jacko's house.   
The door was hanging off its hinges and half the roof had caved in. There was a faint hoarse whisper of:  
  
"Gar… Gar"   
  
Jemima moved some of the rubble, but she wasn't strong enough to lift the bigger pieces. She called her Onix from their cave and asked them to move the rubble. They did and they found Jacko unconscious under a table, his Gengar lying near him whispering   
  
"Gen.? Gar… Gar…"  
  
Jemima knocked the table flying, picked Jacko up (With difficulty (!)), and laid him over Rapidash's back. She instructed Rapidash to get him to the Pokémon centre as quickly as possible. She picked up Gengar and jumped onto one of her Onix's head. The rest of the Onix returned to their cave. The Onix she was riding sped towards the Pokémon centre and dropped Jemima outside.  
  
"I promise I will let you battle sometime, and I never go back on my word! That's a promise!" Said Jemima as she hugged her Onix and went inside. The Onix loped off back to its cave with the other Onix.  
  
She got inside to see Jacko sit up slowly and open his eyes. She handed the Gengar to Nurse Joy and Joy put it on a machine.  
  
"Are you ok Jackie?" said Jemima  
  
"Yeah… I think so. Don't call me Jackie" Said Jacko  
  
"What happened?" Asked Jemima  
  
"Team Rocket had some kinda bomb."  
  
"Will you be well enough to join us on our new journey?"  
  
"Hope so!"  
  
"Where are we going first Samantha?"  
  
"Spiros Island! Home of the purple Squirtle!" replied Sam  
  
"MY FAVOURITE TYPE OF SQUIRTLE!" Exclaimed Jemima.  
  
Last year, Jemima, Jacko and Sam had competed in the Pokémon league and all won their competitors badges. And after that, they went to Spiros Island and spent a month studying the mutated purple Squirtle there. In the end Jemima caught five, Jacko caught two and Sam caught three. The Squirtle were purpley coloured because their shells had pigment in them that was hereditary. It is still a mystery as to why this pigmentation is so… But back to the story…! (Aren't you lucky?)  
  
"Keep it down!" Said Jacko as he hid his aching head under a pillow.  
  
That night Jacko stayed in the Pokémon Centre with his Gengar. So did the others. Jemima slept on a sofa, near the door, Ash slept behind the counter, Misty was curled up in the corner, Brock was sprawled out all over an armchair in front of the counter and Sam sat on a wooden chair, awake and watching Misty, gently breathing quietly. Brock was snoring his brains out and he woke Jemima up in the middle of the night, so she took off one shoe and threw it at him. It missed and went sailing over the counter, where it hit Ash. He threw it out again, so it hit Misty. She woke up, and with a growl; threw it back at Ash. But it hit Brock instead. Brock threw it at Sam who had seen all this and lobbed it back at Jemima. Jemima, with a squeal, sent out her Jigglypuff to make them go to sleep again. She put her shoe on and recalled Jigglypuff, just before she dozed off. 


	5. Chapter Five - Sailing Away!

Chapter Five - Sailing Away!  
  
The next morning, they awoke to a bright morning; feeling refreshed (A few bumps on the head, but otherwise fine!) Jacko was awake first, and he woke the others. They sat up and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly! Sam looked at his watch and saw it was half past eight. Then a few Chanseys came bustling in carrying trays of food and drink. They gave one to each of the kids, and then a smaller Chansey gave a tray of special food to Jacko's Gengar. The Gengar ate it quickly and jumped off Jacko's bed, where it had been sitting.  
  
They walked out of the Centre and to the boat bay. When they got there, Jemima sent out her Lapras and jumped over a rock onto its back  
  
"Now I know why this place is called Persian Island! You need to be a Persian to negotiate with these rocks!" Said Ash  
  
Misty dealt him a slap and said   
  
"Of course! State the obvious!"  
  
"You're nothing but a stupid GIRL! What do you know" Taunted Ash  
  
"I could fight you at Pokémon"  
  
"You'd lose!"  
  
"WANNA TRY IT???"  
  
At that point, as Ash was raising his fist, holding a Pokéball, Sam jumped between them. (Well, he would have jumped between them if he hadn't stepped on some seaweed and slipped into the sea… but that's another story…) (NOO NOT ANOTHER STORY!!!! HORI!! SHUT UP ALREADY!!!) He pulled a piece of Kelp seaweed of his face as he got up and said,   
  
"I don't think we quite need this guys! Do you need this hassle? Do I need this hassle, No I don't, No you don't Blah Blah Blah, End of story" He said decisively  
  
Misty giggled, sent out her Starmie and climbed slowly onto its back. Brock sent out his Onix, and using the Mac Jemima had lent him earlier, put it on Onix, so Onix wouldn't sink or be affected by the water. Ash sent out Lapras and hopped aboard as Sam jumped onto his Poliwrath.   
Jacko sat on Jemima's Lapras  
  
They surfed on for ages, until Jemima's Lapras alerted them to land ahead. They reached the land, looking rather bedraggled and looking for a Pokémon centre. They walked, dripping through an archway; A girl saw them and came over.  
  
"Jemima! Buddy!" She shouted  
  
Jemima and the girl hugged and Jemima said   
  
"Victoria! I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
The others were shuffling their feet, kinda embarrassed as another girl came rushing over.  
  
"Jig! SIS!" Yelled Jemima  
  
"Jem! You're looking… well…um… I would say well, but the better word would be… Wet!"  
  
"Guys, these are my friends! Jig and Victoria! They may be joining us! Will you guys?" said Jemima  
  
"Sure! Uh… Where are you going?" said Jig  
  
"Well, this here is our first stop! Spiros Island! Then… we are just exploring!"  
  
Then, an old woman came running up, well as fast as she could go saying   
"Oh you poor dears! You must be freezing! Allow me! Come inside, this is my inn!" They went inside, and she poured them a pot of tea and gave them Goldeen and Cucumber sandwiches with Cheese crumpets! Misty, after prodding the sandwich numerous times decided she couldn't bring herself to eat it, started on the crumpets.  
  
"I'll eat 'em Misty!" said Jemima, who never had any problems with eating, ate Misty's sandwiches as well as her own! Later on that night, they each went into a room. The girls were in one room; the boys were in another. At about ten 'o' clock that night, Misty asked  
  
"Do you guys live on this island?"  
  
"No, we're just here for today. I live on Squirtle island and Jig lives on Cubone island" Said Victoria  
  
"So where were you going next?" Said Misty  
  
"Dunno. We were jus' gonna take the tide, Y'know!" said Jig  
  
"Oh! That's what we're doing tomorrow!" Said Jemima  
  
"That Brock is a sick weirdo! I saw him perving at my butt earlier!" Said Victoria  
  
"Yeah, He is sick. That's just him." Said Misty  
  
"Oh, I dunno, Brocko is kiiiinda cute inhisownlittleway." Said Jemima  
  
"Brocko?" said Victoria  
  
"Never Mind!"  
  
"Euch! You fancy him?" Said Jig, disgusted  
  
"No you idiot, I just, I don't and wouldn't fancy him, just he's a very sweet person. In his… way." Retorted Jemima  
  
"Hmm…" said Misty as she fell asleep.  
  
In the boys room, at around the same time;  
  
"Don't you just think Victoria is just SOOO Fit?" Said Brock  
  
"No Way! Misty is better!" Said Sam  
  
"Yeuch! Wake up you idiot, Its Jemima!" said Ash (That's not the real thought like that in his head, but he certainly wasn't going to reveal his dream girl's identity! They'd laugh)  
  
"Nope" Said Jacko  
  
"Nah, You're all wrong! Definitely Victoria" Said Brock  
  
"Like you'd know! You've fancied every girl so far! Excluding Misty and Jessie!" said Ash, laughing  
  
"I have good taste!" Said Brock  
  
"You like Officer Jenny for goodness sake!" Exclaimed Ash  
  
"She has adult charm!" Replied Brock  
  
"You would have fancied Duplica, if she wasn't younger than you!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"I know the look that comes into your face, You fancied the knickers off her!"  
  
"Knickers…" Said Brock dreamily as he dozed off  
  
"Weirdo" Said Sam  
  
"I'm not sure if I feel safe sleeping in the same room as him… He scares me…" Said Jacko, shuddering.  
  
"Yup" agreed Ash  
  
"We'd better get some sleep." Said Jacko, patting his Gengar. 


	6. Chapter Six - Seadra Sighting!

Chapter Six - Seadra Sighting!  
  
The next morning they thanked the old woman for letting them stay and set off bright and early! Later on  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her Brock! You fancied the old woman!" Said Ash  
  
"No way Ashy-boy! He only had eyes for her Jynx!" Giggled Jemima  
  
"Awh, shut up you two!" Said Brock  
  
"Ah! We've hit a sore spot!" Said Misty  
  
"Yeah right, If you say so." Said Brock  
  
"And we do!" said Sam  
  
"Oh, I beg to differ! He was looking dreamily at the climbing pansies round the door frame!" Said Jacko, putting on a ridiculous voice  
  
"Feel free to get real." Said Jig  
  
"Or feel expensive, its your call" She added  
  
They were just properly slipping into their taunting when they heard a cry of   
  
"DOOOOOOOOO"  
  
The noise came from behind them. Sam turned round so fast; he fell off his Poliwrath! His Poliwrath dived underwater, underneath him, and came up below Sam, with him on its back. Then the cry came again. They all drew closer to each other. They'd be safer if attacked that way. Misty climbed onto Ash's Lapras, and recalled her Starmie. Victoria climbed on Jemima's Lapras and recalled her Wartortle. Jig recalled her Vaporeon and sat on Jemima's Lapras too. Then there was a huge wave and a large pair of eyes arose from the murky depths. Then the creature pulled itself totally out of the water crying   
"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Ash checked his Pokédex, as did Jemima. The description was   
"Seadra. The evolved form of Horsea. Seadra is capable of swimming backwards by rapidly flapping its wing-like pectoral fins and stout tail. It has a very bad temperament."  
  
"Oh dear… that one is pretty big…" Said Ash  
  
"Oh dear? More like AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" Said Sam  
  
"Well, if you ask me, its cute" Said Misty  
  
"Nobody did though!" Jacko was quick to point out.  
  
"Jackie, Shut up! Samantha, stop being so childish! Misty… WAKE UP AND SMELL THE SALT WATER! That thing? Cute? We'd better battle it or move very quickly!" Said Jemima  
  
The Lapras swam off, but they were not built for speed. The Seadra soon caught up. The Poliwrath was a strong swimmer, but no match for a giant moody Seadra.  
  
"All right Ashy-boy! LET'S BATTLE 'IM!" Said Jemima.  
  
Ash sent out his Bulbasaur, Jemima sent out her Venusaur, Jacko sent out his Haunter, Sam sent out his Victreebel, Jig sent out her Jigglypuff, Victoria sent out her Jynx, Brock leapt onto Ash's Lapras and sent out his Onix, Misty sent out her Horsea. Bulbasaur and Venusaur used the Vine Whip attack to hold the Seadra at bay. Victreebel fastened itself onto the Seadra's massive nose, So the ink the Seadra had previously been spurting all over the place, was now being drank by Victreebel. Jigglypuff sang at the top of its voice while the rest of them blocked up their ears. Jig recalled Jigglypuff as the Seadra was already asleep. Jacko's Haunter used its lick attack and was licked the Seadra's face. Jynx used Ice beam to freeze the Seadra and Onix swung the Seadra round and tossed it high into the sky.  
  
Later on, there was a huge thunderstorm. They were tossed and buffeted by the intensity of the storm. Everything went dark. 


	7. Chapter Seven - Jobless?

Chapter Seven - Jobless?  
  
The next morning they were lying on a beach in the morning sun. They sat up and Sam shook some sand from one ear. Both Lapras were sitting higher up the beach watching them with some amusement.  
"Yeah, What are you looking at!" Yelled Jacko  
"We have to find a place to stay" Said Sam (Always the level headed one)  
"I think… Yeah, I did! I lost all my money in that storm!" Said Jemima  
"So we have to get a job, right?" Said Victoria  
"Where are we gonna find one?" Said Jacko  
"We could work in the Pokémon centre" said Brock  
"Only cos you wanna look at Nurse Joy all day!" Mused Ash.  
"No, I'm serious" said Brock  
"We should find a city first." Said Sam  
"Take your pick" Said Misty pointing at all the cities along the coast.   
"Foggy, Jigger, lets go ladies" Joked Jacko  
SMACK, THWACK was the sound of two hefty slaps.  
"Hey! I'm not Brock! That was a joke!" Said Jacko, rubbing his cheeks because they hurt.  
"In that case, Jackie, Samantha, Brocko and Ashy-boy, Let's go!"  
On saying this Jemima linked arms with Jacko and Sam, she grabbed Brock and Ash and went tearing up the beach. They fell over and ended up in a laughing heap on the floor! Ash was laying across Jemima's legs, Brock diagonally over Ash and Jemima. Jemima had propped her head up on Jacko and Sam was lying dazed over Brock!  
"She's one of the boys is that one!" said Misty  
"Yeah!" said Victoria as she, Jig and Misty ran up the beach to join them! They bundled over they boys and Jemima, and just lay there, laughing their heads off. Apart from Jemima who was shouting  
"GET OFF ME YA GREAT FAT LUMMOXES!"  
They got up and Jemima and Ash recalled their Lapras. They walked to the top of the beach and there was the nearest city, straight in front of them.   
"Well, lets start here then!" Said Jig  
They walked into the city centre a few minutes later. The square was bustling with people. They went into the Pokémon centre, but there were a lot of people already helping. Needless to say they went back outside. Sam noticed a sign that said "JOBS! APPLY INSIDE!" They went in and a large man with a black beard rushed over saying   
"YOU'RE HIRED!"  
"Uh… What's the job?" asked Jig  
"You are now my models! Come with me!"  
They followed him through a large doorway. Inside there were many roped off rooms. He told Jacko to stand in one room, Jemima in the next, Sam in the next, then Misty, Brock in the next, Victoria in the next, Ash in the next and Jig in the last. He went back to Jacko and asked him what he did for a living. He said   
"Ghost Pokémon trainer."  
"Ah! Perfect!" The man pulled a wire and a dark night scene outside Pokémon tower appeared behind him.  
"Send out your favourite Pokémon."  
Jacko sent out Gengar.  
"Right! Pretend you and Gengar are walking outside Pokémon Tower, on your journey."  
Jacko did so.  
"Right! That's your job!"  
The man walked onto the next room and asked Jemima what she did. She replied "I train and breed herds of Pokémon."  
"Excellent!" Cried the man in delight  
"Send out a herd of your favourite Pokémon!" The man pulled on a wire, and there was a field scene as Jemima sent out her Persian.  
The man walked on with a spring in his step. He got to Sam and asked what he did.  
"Pokémon Breeder! That's me!"  
"Excellent!!! Send out your favourite Pokémon!"  
Sam sent out Charizard. The man pulled on another wire and there was a Volcano scene. The man walked on, practically jumping for joy!  
To Misty, he said  
"So, what do you do young lady?"  
"I train Water Pokémon!"  
"Great! Move out of the way for a moment" He pulled on a wire and a waterfall came cascading down, then he quickly pulled on another, and the floor was removed to create a small pond. He told Misty to get changed into a swimming costume and send out a few of her Pokémon. She sent out Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen and Horsea. She put Togepi on a rock next to where she sat. The man asked Brock what he did and Brock replied  
"Pokémon breeder and Cook!"  
The man almost punched the air with delight. He pulled a cord to create a kitchen scene. Then he gave Brock a mixing bowl and whisk. Brock sent out Vulpix and started making a total floury mess, with Vulpix leaping around in the flour!  
The man spoke to the others briefly, pulled some wires and created some scenes. Then he stood back and asked  
"Any Questions?"  
"What's the pay?" Asked Jemima  
"No pay, you get a home to live in, we buy your food and supplies"  
"Who are you?" asked Misty  
"My name is Ludwig Von Derange"  
"Deranged if you ask me!" Whispered Jemima  
"Pardon?" said Ludwig  
"Nothing… Mister Deranged… I mean Derange!" said Jemima  
"What exactly is our job title?" asked Sam  
"Moving Wax models" Came the reply  
"Where is the house?" Asked Jig  
"On 'Gyarados Street'." Said Ludwig  
"Is there anything else we will do?" asked Victoria (Who got bored quite easily)  
"Yes, you will be the stars of my new documentary! 'Pokémon and People!'"  
"Do you have a pretty daughter our age?" asked Brock  
"SHUT UP BROCK!" Cried Jemima, giggling  
"Actually, yes I do!"  
"Aah!" Said Brock as he fell off the chair he had sat on  
"Would you like us to shut up now?" asked Jacko  
"You can go and get settled at the end of your day!"  
"And that is?"  
"Five 'o' clock."  
"OK!" 


	8. Chapter Eight - Lazing Around Will Get Y...

Chapter Eight - Lazing Around Will Get You Nowhere!  
  
Later on, at half past four, Jacko was sitting on a Sun lounger he'd previously scrounged and his Gengar on another, smaller one! Jemima was grooming her Persian whilst sitting on a fence. Sam was curled up in Charizard's tail, dozing. Misty was on her back doing laps of the pool with her Pokémon. Brock was sitting on a wooden chair; brushing Vulpix and giving some children a lecture on grooming among the clouds of flour that were still drifting around. Victoria was leaning on a post that was holding a rope up, chatting up a boy of about the same age (If not older). Ash was hanging from the ceiling by his feet with Pikachu (What a show-off). And Jig was (using one of Cubone's spare bones), fencing with Cubone.  
A large group of Official looking people came through the door. They all stopped being lazy, and started doing what they were supposed to!  
The people walked round looking cynically at everything especially Victoria, who was mimicking Marril. At five, the exhibition closed and they stood outside waiting for Ludwig. He came out of the wide door with a huge handful of money. He distributed it equally between the kids and said   
"Call it a bonus!"  
He showed them to their new home. It was huge! They went in and there were cameras all over the place. Ludwig showed them to their rooms. Victoria, Jig, Jemima and Misty were sharing a room, as were Sam, Jacko, Brock and Ash. Ludwig told them to meet in the lounge in half an hour. They freshened up and went downstairs. Ludwig was sitting on a sofa.  
"Come! Come Kids! Come sit with me!"  
"I'd like to introduce you to my son Andre"  
"Hi! I'm Andre " he said as he stepped forward  
"I'm Victoria" said Victoria as she almost fell flat on her face.  
"I'm Trouble, Dis is Brocko, Dis is Foggy, Dis is Ashy-boy, Dis is Jackie, Dis is Samantha, Dis is Jigger an' Dat was Angel" Said Jemima acting as slobbish and as strangely as she could, trying to show Vicky up, or embarrass her in any way.  
"I… um… that is… if its ok… Was wondering if um… I could join you on your Pokémon journey?" said Andre  
"Wellsh…" Sid Jemima (Enjoying herself by now)  
"Sure" said Victoria interrupting  
"This is my daughter, Topaz!" said Ludwig  
Topaz stepped forward, eyes gleaming  
"I'm Topa…" started Topaz  
"You look as beautiful as anything!" said Brock  
"Um…" she said to Misty "What's he on?"  
"Nobody else's wavelength, that's for sure!" said Misty "He's actually high on girls. He's a bit of a freak"  
"I gathered" said Topaz as she hid behind Jacko.  
"Could I join you too?" Said Topaz  
"Sure!" said Jemima  
"Right, Misty, You are going to take over the bathroom every morning." Said Ludwig  
"Huh? I'm not vain?" Said Misty  
"Angelica down there is!" said Jemima, looking at Victoria, still collapsed on the floor.  
"Did I mention the bathrooms 'Bath' is an Olympic swimming pool? You take it over with your Pokémon" said Ludwig  
"Ah! I didn't see that!"  
"That's because it's covered over until the series begins," said Ludwig  
"Yeah, the series… What is it?" Said Jemima  
"Live." Said Ludwig  
"LIVE?" Said Jemima  
"Yes. We'll run 24 hours on channel 27." Said Ludwig  
"Has it been advertised?" Said Jemima  
"Everywhere." Said Ludwig  
"When does it start?" Asked Jemima  
"In a week, when your individual rooms are finished." Said Ludwig  
"We'll have our own rooms in a week?!" Cried Jemima  
"Yes, till then Topaz is in the girls room, and Andre is in the boys! Besides, the week will give you time to get to know each other!" Said Ludwig  
"Oh…" Said Jemima, unsure 


	9. Chapter Nine - Pokémon Tales!

Chapter Nine - Pokémon Tales!  
  
"Now, tell me a little about yourselves and your family" Said Ludwig  
"Well, My full name is Victoria Jones, My nickname is Angel. I live on Squirtle Island with my mum and dad, I want to be the worlds greatest Trainer/Breeder" Said Victoria  
"I'm Brock, I'm the Pewter Gymleader. My nickname is Brocko" He glared at Jemima "I am a good cook and I want to be the worlds greatest Pokémon breeder." Said Brock  
"I'm Misty, My nickname is Foggy… GRRR!" She growled at Jacko "I'm the Cerulean Gymleader, I wanna be the greatest Water Pokémon trainer this world has EVER seen!" Said Misty  
"I'm Jacko, I wanna be the best ghost Pokémon trainer. My nickname, unfortunately is Jackie" He stared hard at Jemima "I live on Persian Island with my many ghosts."  
"I'm Sam, I wanna be the best Pokémon breeder. My nickname is Samantha" He looked down his nose at Jemima "And I too live on Persian Island." Said Sam  
"I'm Jig. Jackie calls me Jigger… GRR!" She gave Jacko the evils "I live on Cubone Island and I wanna be the best trainer" said Jig  
"I'm Ash! I come from Pallet and I'm gonna be the very best trainer ever!" Said Ash  
"Don't forget your nickname!" Said Misty  
"My nickname is… Ashy-boy. Happy Misty?" said Ash  
Misty nodded and grinned  
"And I, Jemima… My nickname is Trouble." She paused to look round the room in a sort of superior disdain, (Quite becoming of her). "…I live on Persian Island with my best friends Samantha and Jackie. I have a brother, but he left the island yonks ago, I no longer bother keeping track of his whereabouts. My mother died when I was born… and my father… my father. He was a wonderful man. My everything. But, one day we visited Brock's father, to see his Pokémon, we dropped in on Misty's mum, to check on her Pokémon. Then we went to see Ash's mum, about some matter or another. Then we went to Saffron City to Silph co. Team Rocket was there. My dad battled hard with Giovanni, and almost won, until a stupid member of Team Rocket took the baby out of Giovanni's Kangaskhan's pouch. The Kangaskhan began to charge. Then it charged straight for my dad. He gave me four Pokéballs, my first Pokémon, Just before he was hit. The Kangaskhan struck. My dad fell through the wall with the Kangaskhan. He was killed on impact." Said Jemima, sadly  
"What was in the Pokéballs?" Said Ash  
"How did you get your first Persian?" Said Ludwig  
"Tell us more!" Said Andre  
"I had heard a rumour about there being a Meowth on the island. I had searched and searched. I stopped believing when I was nine. After all, what was the point? I could go elsewhere and catch one in a year's time. Anyway, On the day of my tenth birthday, I went to sit at the top of the cliffs. I heard a mewing sound, and I looked down. A baby Meowth was sitting on the cliff edge, crying. I had to rescue it! I sent out the Pokémon that my dad had given me. An Articuno, A Moltres, A Zapdos and a Mewtwo. I asked the Articuno to fly down and get the Meowth. It wouldn't listen, so I climbed down and got it myself. I got it to the top and Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres have listened to me from then on! The Meowth went in a Pokéball and stayed in. I took it to a Pokémon centre for examination. Then, when it was fine, I set out on my journey. It evolved and became my first Persian!"  
After this speech, Jemima looked around. Brock was practically crying his eyes out and blubbering about how sad her tale was, Pikachu was making little sad noises  
"Stop that Pikachu! You're making me cry!" said Ash as he wiped away a tear. As did everybody else.  
"So, What City is this?" Asked Jemima, unconcerned.  
Ludwig, after some snivelling, said  
"Crystal city."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOTE: To anybody who still has a will to live after getting this far - this thing goes on for at least seventy chapters, by the way... 


	10. Chapter Ten - Crystal Capers!

Chapter Ten - Crystal Capers!  
  
A week later, the rooms were finished, and the filming began on Tuesday. Tuesday morning, six 'o' clock am. The team wake up.  
"Foggy! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! I NEED THE LOO" yelled Andre  
"Go Downstairs!" replied Misty  
"Ashy-boy, HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY ROOM AGAIN?" Screamed Jemima  
"WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST BROCKO?" Shouted Victoria  
"PANCAKES" Shouted Brock, at Victoria  
"WHAT ARE THE POKÉMON HAVING BROCKO?" Yelled Jemima  
"SOME OF MY SPECIAL RECIPE FOOD STUFF!" came the reply  
"FOGGY! I HAVE TO GO!" roared Andre  
"TOUGH TOGEPI!"  
Togepi made a rather shrill "PRII !" noise  
"OUT OF MY WAY EVERYBODY!" Yelled Jacko as he ran charging downstairs.  
"JACKIE!" Yelled an angry Jig  
"ASHY-BOY! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER! HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY ROOM???" Shouted Jemima louder than last time  
"NO!" cried Ash  
"TIPSY! MOOVE" bellowed Jacko  
"FOGGY, JIGGER, SCRAM!" He added  
"All right! I'm MOVIN' I'm MOVIN'!" yelled Topaz  
"I'M NOT EVEN IN THE HALL JACKIE! I'M IN THE BATHROOM! I'M NOT IN YOUR WAY!" Screamed Misty at Jacko  
"I'M HUNGRY!" barked Ash  
"AND I'M POLAND!" yelled Jig  
"ASHY-BOY! STOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR STOMACH!" shouted Jemima  
A little later, after the shouting had died down, they were eating breakfast.  
"Pass the honey" Said Ash  
"Here, pepper please." Said Jacko  
"You have the strangest tastes. Could someone give me the Maple syrup?" Said Jemima  
"Sure, where's the cayenne?" Said Jacko  
"There isn't any ya dozey nit wit" Said Topaz  
"Salt anyone?" Said Jig  
"Only pepper for me!" said Jacko  
"By everyone, I meant earthlings." Said Jig  
"Jus' cos I got the pepper first" Said Jacko  
"Pepper makes me sneeze." Said Jemima  
"We really wanted to know that." Said Victoria  
"Well it does!" said Jemima  
"Isn't this a nice, family get together!" said Brock  
"I'm just glad I'm not related to you Brocko!" said Jemima  
Brock glared at her, and so she stuffed a pancake in her mouth.  
"Do we have to argue?" Said Sam  
"YES" Came the agitated roar from everyone  
"We are quite like a family in that way." Said Misty  
"What way?" Said Ash  
"The only thing we agree on is that we must argue!" said Misty  
"Dead straight Foggy! Lay it on the line little lady! Stick it to 'em!" said Jacko  
Misty glared at him, with a look that could melt lead, or cut a Tauros's wind pipe out at fifty paces.  
"Ooh! Oh She got me!" said Jacko writhing around on the floor in mock pain. Misty kicked him and he was writhing on the floor in real pain… because… guess where she kicked him.  
"Yup, You're right Foggy!" said Andre  
"Who asked you Andre?" said Victoria  
"Nobody!" Said Andre  
"SO KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!" Said Victoria 


	11. Chapter Eleven - Poké Peril!

Chapter Eleven - Poké Peril!  
  
Later on, they all went for a walk. They came to a bend in the road, and as they turned the corner, they saw a car, with a Rapidash bucking, rearing, kicking and generally cavorting on the roof. Two men were trying to calm it down.  
"What's going on?" asked Ash  
"This 'ere's a wild Rapidash. When it calms down, I'm gonna capture it." Said one of the men.  
"Perhaps it doesn't wanna be caught?" Said Ash  
"Don't be silly, all Pokémon are good for is catching and fighting."  
The Rapidash did an extra high leap and shouted   
"FIND KYRE AND FARF!"  
The kids just stood there.  
"GO ON! YOU CAN'T MISS THEM! KYRE HAS NINE TAILS AND FARF IS A BIRD! THEY ARE DOWN THAT ROAD SOME WHERE!"  
They ran down the road to track down this 'Kyre' and 'Farf' there was a strange creature sitting on the bench, beside whom was a bird.  
They ran up to him.  
"Are you the one they call Kyre?" Asked Jig  
"I am." He answered  
"Is that Farf?" Asked Ash  
"I resent that! I'm not a 'That'" said Farf angrily fluffing up her feathers  
"A Rapidash told us to come and get you and Farf. She is kinda being… captured." Said Jig  
Kyre set off at a run with Farf flying near his head. The kids ran after him. They got there just in time to see the Rapidash and Kyre do a joint fire beam at the men's feet. The men flew up into the air and didn't come back down!  
"I am Diga, and you already know Kyre the Anthropomorphic Ninetales and Farf the Farfetch'd!" Said the Rapidash.  
"Oh." Said Ash, very surprised.  
A few weeks later. They went to visit Ash's mum (The cameras came too, of course)  
They got there, accompanied by their new journey companions, Kyre, Diga and Farf. Once inside, they saw Mr Mime, zooming around, all over the place, sweeping up! They had scarcely walked in the door when a barrage of work hit them!  
"Hi Honey!" Said Ash's mum "Could you hang these wet clothes on the line? You with the tails, can you do the washing up? The Rapidash, yes you dear, can you light the fire? Girl with green hair, could you collect all the dirty mugs? You, with the Gengar, stop yakking and listen! Ah! Misty! Could you clean the bathroom? Brock! Could you possibly get some dinner on?" And she went on. And On. And On. Until the night, when she told them to go to bed. They did so, in some sleeping bags and three pillows. Jemima put one pillow on the other, then the other below them, so she slept with her entire top half on the pillows.  
"Ash, I thought you said you lived with your mother?" said Victoria  
"I do." Said Ash  
"That was your mother? I thought that was a slave driver!" Said Jig  
"My mum IS a slave driver" Said Ash  
Jemima had somehow cocooned herself in her sleeping bag. Diga slept lying down by the door. Kyre curled up in his tails, was leaning on her back. Farf was wrapped up in Diga's tail. 


	12. Chapter Twelve - Poké Garden!

Chapter Twelve - Poké Garden!  
  
Next morning, Ash's mum came in and told them they had to go to the plant nursery for her. They set off to the station. A large Gyrados took them to the nursery. When they got there, Kyre, Farf and Diga went off on their own.  
"Gee-Whizz!" Said Andre  
"Ain't you ever seen nuttin' like Dat Sea lion?"  
"Wow! Its huge!" Said Jig  
"Jigger, You're right!" Said Jacko  
"Shut up Jackie" Said Jig  
"Tipsy! Where is Misty?" Asked Ash  
"You should keep track of her, Ashy-boy!" said Jemima  
"I'm over here!" shouted Misty  
"OVER WHERE?" Bellowed Brock  
"ARE YOU BLIND BROCKO? BY THE WATER FOUNTAIN!" Said Jemima  
"Trust Misty to be there!" said Victoria  
"This garden centre is where people bring their Pokémon relax!" said Sam  
"All right! GO ONIX!" Said Jemima as she called out her Onix  
"Hey babe! Look, thanks for taking me an' Jacko's Gengar to the Pokémon centre! Here is part of your reward!" Jemima said, to her Onix  
The Onix gave a lopsided grin and slid off roaring, as Onix do.  
"ALRIGHT! SEE YOU THEN! BYE!"  
"What'd he say?" said Ash  
"He said that he'd meet us later, outside at around two." Translated Jemima  
"How do you know that?" Asked Ash  
"Because I know my Pokémon well enough to understand them" Said Jemima  
"I don't!" Said Ash  
"Looks like you're gonna have to train harder, Ashy-boy!" Said Jemima  
"Grr" grumbled Ash  
"GO JOLTEON!" Cried Jemima  
"GO RAPIDAaa… Actually change that… GO PIKACHU!"  
"GO LAPRAS!"  
"GO SANDSHREW!"  
"GO PERSIAN!"  
"GO MEWTWO"  
"How come you have seven???" Asked Ash  
"Because... because!" answered Jemima  
"GO DEWGONG!" Said Andre  
"GO SEEL!"  
"GO DEWGONG!"  
"GO SEEL!"  
"GO SEEL!"  
"GO DEWGONG!"  
By now, Jig was staring at Andre, with a very surprised look on her face.  
"So what if I like Seel and Dewgong!" Said Andre  
"GO VAPOREON!" Shouted Jig  
"GO RATICATE!"  
"GO WARTORTLE!"  
"GO JIGGLYPUFF"  
"GO CUBONE!"  
"How come you've only got five?" Said Andre  
"My Charmeleon might set fire to something." Said Jig  
"That's why I didn't send out Rapidash!" Said Jemima, grinning  
"GO GENGAR!" Said Jacko  
"GO GHASTLY!"  
"GO HAUNTER!"  
"GO DRATINI!"  
"GO NIDOKING!"  
"GO MAROWAK!"  
"My turn now!" Cried Ash  
"BULBASAUR I CHOOSE YOU!" Shouted Ash  
"CHARIZ…. Bad idea!"  
"SQUIRTLE!"  
"PIDGEOTTO!"  
"KINGLER!"  
"GO ON PIKACHU! YOU DESERVE A REST!"  
"STARYU! GO!" Shouted Misty  
"STARMIE! GO!"  
"HORSEA! GO!"  
"GOLDEEN! GO!"  
"That's me done!"  
"Uh…? Misty? Aren't you forgetting Psyduck?" Said Ash  
"Psyduck. Go." Said Misty, wearily  
"GO ONIX!" Cried Brock  
"GO GEODUDE!"  
"GO VULPIX!"  
"GO ZUBAT!"  
"GO JYNX!" Yelled Victoria  
"GO BLASTOISE!"  
"GO FLAREON!"  
"GO SQUIRTLE!"  
"GO MARIL!"  
"GO GOLEM!"  
  
"GO POLIWHIRL!" bellowed Sam  
"GO POLIWRATH!"  
"GO CHARIZARD!"  
"GO NIDORINO!"  
"GO NIDOQUEEN!"  
"GO DITTO!"  
"Aren't you taking a few minor tiny risks with that Charizard?"  
"No."  
"If you're sure."  
"SHELLDER! GO!" Shouted Topaz  
"RATTATTA! GO!"  
"MACHOKE! GO!"  
"GRAVELLER! GO!"  
"EEVEE! GO!"  
"WIGGLYTUFF! GO!"  
They walked into a Glasshouse."  
"Which glasshouse is this?" Said Jacko, Struggling to get his Nidoking through the door.  
"Hmm… looks like a temperate house. NURSE…JOY!" Said Brock in a goofy voice as he zoomed off through a back door.  
"What is his problem?" Asked Jemima  
"Where's Nurse Joy?" Asked Andre  
"He has an in-built Nurse Joy/Officer Jenny detection system." Said Misty  
They walked around in the Glasshouse for a while and then went through the door Brock had charged through. There was a desert like scene in the corridor and the Nidoking and Nidoqueen kicked back and put their feet up.  
"All right Nidoking! Stay here then!" Said Jacko, smiling  
"Just you relax here Nidoqueen!" Said Sam.  
There was a little female Nidoran crying out quietly and Brock picked it up. She cried out really loud and practically deafened them.  
Just then, a girl with wild red hair came running up practically screaming. She leapfrogged right over Jacko's head, as he had his back to her. She landed down on one knee in front of Brock. She slowly stood up and, once at her full height, gave Brock the hardest left hook under the chin anybody ever saw.  
"I think I love you!" Said Jacko joking around.  
"I've always wanted to do that!" Said Misty.  
Brock started falling over backwards and the Nidoran leapt into the girl's arms. Brock fell on a cactus. He leapt up, hit the ceiling and rolled backwards down a spiral staircase marked 'Beware Staircase' Topaz was rolling around on the floor, laughing her head off. Jemima, who had previously been feeding her Jolteon some cactus spikes, turned around.  
"What's going on?"  
"SILLABUB! I haven't seen you in ages!"  
"Sir Squillabub Willabub to you Jemmi-emmi-ima!  
They laughed and carried on walking. Andre was walking along, looking around him, amazed. Then there was a clearing in the bushes. There was a girl, golden hair catching the light. She was drawing a Vileplume. Andre walked into a coconut palm and three coconuts fell on his head. The girl looked at him, giggled and ran over, smiling, to see if Andre was ok. But she veered away, with a look of fear on her face and ran away. Andre was going to go after her, but Topaz kicked him.   
"Why, dear brother-of-mine, must you embarrass me wherever we go in some way?" Said Topaz, angrily   
"But the girl-" said Andre, a bit dazed still.   
"But nothing, Andre." Interrupted Topaz   
"Why did she run?"   
"Andre, that bump on the head has done something to your brain! You're seeing things!"   
"No, he's not. There is a very beautiful girl in here somewhere." Said Brock   
"Ah, that's the 'Girl sensor'!" Giggled Jemima  
"She's… THIS WAY!"   
Brock ran off, with Jemima and Andre close behind. Brock stopped, climbed a huge spiral staircase and ran round a metal walkway. There was another set of stairs and he ran to them. There was a huge palm leaf barring the way, so Brock and Andre ran straight through and Jemima ran under it. Brock charged down the stairs. Jemima and Andre followed. They came to another clearing, next to a pond. Sure enough, there was the girl. But standing over her, fist raised was a young boy in jeans. The others caught up as Andre was rolling up his sleeves, preparing to physically fight they boy if he had to. Topaz jumped in front of Andre, crying  
"STOP IT!"  
The boy whirled round, and the girl lost her balance. Andre caught her and carried her over to where he'd been standing.  
"Who're you stranger?" The boy asked Andre  
"What business have you interfering?"  
"What business have you hitting this girl?"  
"Plenty reason" Shrugged the boy.  
"What reasons?"  
"Only known to myself"  
Andre leapt forward and punched the boy. Topaz leapt forward and slapped Andre to the ground. She knelt down near the boy.  
"Jet? Jet wake up!"  
"C'mon Jet, wake up!"  
"Mmmh?" Said the boy, opening his eyes.  
"Oh Jet! You're okay!"  
"Ouch." Said the boy holding his hand to his left eye.  
"Sorry to smash this pretty picture, but WHAT'S GOIN' ON?" Said Jig  
"This is Jetstorm"  
"My eye… He gave me a black eye… I'll KILL HIM!"  
Andre was just sitting up, saw the look on Jetstorm's face, backed away. He knew Jetstorm!  
"Andre! How could you?" Asked Topaz.  
"I… I… I… I didn't know… I… I'm sorry"  
"But that doesn't explain why you were going to hit… umm…?"  
"Scribbles is my name," Said the girl  
"She interfered in our business"  
"What Business? Who is 'ours'?"  
"Me an' my gang."  
Jacko rushed forward and hit Jetstorm on the back  
"STORMY! Y'seen Tyra?"  
"Nope. I ain't seen her since you and I left"  
"Now, I'm confused." Said Sam 


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Biker Gang!

Chapter Thirteen - Biker Gang  
  
A little later, they were sitting in the shade of a large palm tree. Andre was becoming very conscious of the fact his fringe kept drooping over his eyes. Scribbles was grinning at him, and drawing him. Sam was getting annoyed with a particular palm frond, hitting him in the face every so often. A look of compassion had cast itself over Topaz's worried face. Jetstorm and Jacko were explaining.  
"And so, Stormy and I left the biker gang." Said Jacko  
"And Tyra?" Asked Brock  
"Ah, Tyra! She was Jacko's babe. What a beauty! Hon, beauty like you never saw!" said Jetstorm  
Jemima, who had been paying ever decreasing attention to this tale of woe, sat up and asked  
"What happened to her?"   
"I don't know. I heard she'd followed us, to follow her dream of being in a solid Biker gang. Our old one, wasn't exactly 'solid'." Said Jacko  
"Eeeh?" Said Jemima, puzzled  
"What he means is, sugar they weren't reliable. You couldn't count on any of them apart from Jacko and Tyra." Explained Jetstorm  
"And Jetstorm!" Said Jacko  
Jetstorm nodded and sat up. He looked at Topaz, sitting a little way off, on her own. He smiled and went over to her.  
"How's it going babe?" Asked Jetstorm  
"Fine" Said Topaz  
"Gee Sug, don't back out on me." Said Jetstorm  
"I'm not the one you should be saying that to." Said Topaz  
"Don't feel bad babe! He jus' don't like me" Said Jetstorm  
"And you aren't bothered?" Asked Topaz  
"About him? My eye is, but I'm as cool as an Eskimo's fridge about him babe!" Said Jetstorm  
"Sure?" Said Topaz  
"Positive babe!" Said Jetstorm  
Victoria sat in-between Jemima and Jig, and said  
"That doesn't explain why he'd want to hit Scribbles."  
"No, but let's not bother him about it." Said Jemima  
Scribbles strolled over with Andre and sat down. Jetstorm glanced over and caught Andre's eye, so he turned back round! Scribbles also caught his eye and she cowered closer to the tree. Andre put his arm around her and a fearful smile momentarily whooshed across her face. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Not what he was...?

Chapter Fourteen - Not What He Was…?  
  
"Jetstorm? Come over here!" Said Sam  
Jetstorm grabbed Topaz by the hand and ran over to the others.  
"What?" Asked Jetstorm  
"Why were you going to hit her?" Asked Sam  
Jetstorm sighed in exasperation.  
"Because I'm not who I seem." Said Jetstorm  
"I've changed." He added  
"Qua?" Asked Sam  
"Since I left my gang, I… I joined another Team." Said Jetstorm  
"Team?" Said Jemima  
"Team… Rocket!" Said Jetstorm  
"Way cool!" Said Jacko  
"Team? Rocket?" Said Jemima  
"Don't take it the wrong way. I'm still the same guy!" Said Jetstorm  
"But with… THEM!" Said Jemima  
"Well, You're not stealing any of my Pokémon!" said Jig  
"I don't want them. I want to leave Team Rocket. In fact I have left. I am on the concealing operations team." Said Jetstorm  
"Well, I was. That was my last, I failed." Said Jetstorm, sadly  
"Failed?" Asked Sam  
"My final assignment, to anialate HER!" Said Jetstorm  
"Why?" Asked Jemima  
"She knew too much." Said Jetstorm  
"Oh…?" Said Jemima, puzzled  
"I can't say any more. I HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY LEFT TEAM ROCKET!" Yelled Jetstorm  
Jemima was staring at him wide eyed as he stood up.  
He sat back down grinning all over his sly face. Topaz shook her head, smiling. Andre scowled at Jetstorm and Jetstorm held out his hand to Scribbles. She took it and he pulled her upright.  
"I'm sorry. It was nothing personal, just my team's duty." Said Jetstorm  
"Well, umm…" Said Scribbles  
Andre growled as Scribbles nodded at Jetstorm, and sat down.   
Jacko stood up and said  
"Somebody's in trouble!"  
"What? How do you know that?" Asked Sillabub  
"I don't… Just there is." Jacko said 


	15. Chapter Fifteen - If only tears could br...

Chapter Fifteen - If Only Tears Could Bring You Back  
  
After a series of strange looks to and fro, from the cameras to Jacko, to Sillabub, to Jetstorm, Jacko started running. Jemima bounced up and said sarcastically  
"Oh… Goodie Goodie Gumdrops! Another run!"  
Jemima set off at a run, running through trees, hitting plants out of the way, being hit by plants Jacko had moved. Jig, Victoria and Sillabub were hot on Jemima and Jacko's heels, the others in hot pursuit. Jacko came to a screeching halt as he saw a boy tried desperately to calm an unusually large Primeape. The Primeape struck out at him, in a manic Thrash attack. The boy caught each of the blows on his face, as he franticly tried to calm it down. The boy's face was covered in bruises, when the Primeape used its Seismic Toss, and crushed the boy, by carrying him as it jumped, then charging down to earth and landing on him. The boy was knocked out. Then the Primeape did another Seismic Toss. The boy was no longer breathing. Then the Primeape ran off through the trees.  
"I'll sort that out, you deal with the kid!" Said Sillabub, swinging through the trees on a vine.  
"Hey… Are you okay? Wake up! Please say you're alive." Said Jemima  
The boy's eyes opened and he said  
"Gee… Thank you for caring. Jemima?! I… Jemima…"  
He stopped breathing again and his eyes closed. He'd gone. Jig comforted Victoria, who was crying quietly.  
Sillabub came running back.  
"I got me a new Primeape!"  
"What's… wrong?" She asked  
Jemima looked up, sadly.  
"He's… Gone" said Jemima  
"Gone…? No! He can't be… A Pokémon would never kill!" Said Sillabub, who sat down hard on the floor in amazement  
"Either you're wrong, or he's a weakling." Said Misty  
"And He's not a weakling. Did you see how long he withstood that Thrash attack? And then he was still alive after two Seismic Tosses" Said Ash  
"Why is it people like him? Always People like him?" Asked Jemima  
Victoria was just crying, alone by a banana tree.  
"He looked very brave." Said Brock  
"He was." Said Jemima  
"He took one too many risks. Unless he was stupid?" Asked Brock  
"HE WAS NOT STUPID!" Said Jemima, angrily as she hit Brock over and over again.  
"OKAYOKAYOKAY! HE WASN'T STUPID, OKAY!"  
"I could argue about that…" Said Vicky  
"I know not where he got his knowledge, strength and bravery from, I just know, he sure had a lot of it." Said Jemima  
"Then he was incredibly brave." Said Brock  
"Why are you crying? I mean, it's not like you knew him, or he was your brother! Not that I'd cry if MY annoying brother were to DROP OFF THIS PLANET! He was just a stupid boy undertaking an impossible task with a huge risk." Topaz asked  
Victoria, who was standing behind Topaz, smacked her round the side of her head.  
"HE WAS MY BROTHER YOU MANKEY-BRAINED IDIOT!"  
"Oh…I… I'm so sorry Victoria… I didn't mean it like that… I… I'm so sorry" Said Topaz apologetically  
"He was my friend." Said Jemima, almost speechless.  
She lifted his head up onto her knee. She bowed her head over his and cried. Victoria took his Pokéballs from his waist.  
"GOLEM! GO!" Cried Victoria  
"ARCANINE! GO!"  
"ALAKAZAM! GO!"  
"MACHAMP! GO!"  
"GYARADOS! GO!"  
"MAGMAR! GO!"  
His Pokémon surrounded his body in silent companionship. The Arcanine lay down over his legs, as if trying to warm him up.  
"POKÉMON! COME BACK TO ME!" Cried Jemima  
Her Persian came back first and licked her hand with his sandpapery tongue, to reassure her.  
"Per? Per, Per Per PerNauw! Neaw Neaw Per"   
"I'm okay, just he… isn't… "  
Then, her Pikachu came running up with her Sandshrew. Her Lapras came back, crying and telling Jemima not to worry. Then her Onix's shadow loomed up; The Onix curled round all the kids. Jolteon ran up crying. Mewtwo loped up with an insolent, teenage look of boredom on his face. He was slouching and generally being a 'Kevin'. What a great help he was gonna be. The Alakazam shouted "KOZAAM!" And a shimmering, rainbow coloured light lit the Glasshouse. Mewtwo drew himself up to his full height, lifted his head and slowly opened his huge purple eyes. He turned his head to the sky and shouted "LIFE!". The air glistened with Psychic powers. Then, a sparkling white beam of light cast itself onto the boy's face. The sky and Glasshouse went dark apart from the beam of light. Scribbles leaned towards Andre and he held her. Jetstorm was wearing the usual look of determination and fearlessness on his face. The light returned to normal and the boy opened his eyes  
"JACOB! YOU'RE OK!" Said Victoria  
"I have such a headache." Said the boy (Jacob)  
Victoria hugged him.  
"Err… spare a thought for my lap! Your head is a dead weight" Said Jemima, hiding her emotions from him.  
She got up and as she did Jacob's head hit the concrete floor.  
"Ow." Said Jacob in a matter-of-fact way.  
Jemima showed some tenderness on her face as he looked away, but she quickly noticed she was doing it and turned round. She went up to the nearest tree and banged her head against it.  
"You lose 200 brain cells every time you do that." Came a voice from beyond a tree. Jemima dropped to the floor with a glazed look on her face. Jacob came over to her and she said  
"Hello doctor! You wanted to see me?"  
She collapsed sideways. A girl with jet-black hair came running up.  
""Is she okay?"  
"Oh, her? Nah, she's fine. She head-butted that tree ON PURPOSE MAY I ADD." Said Jacko, extra loud, just for everybody else's benefit  
"Oh… I'm Ember," Said the girl.  
"Oh radiant, exquisite and unmatchable beauty!" Said Brock  
"Is he always like this?" Asked Ember trying to wriggle her hand out of his grasp.  
"Yeah, He's just an idiot. Don't mind him." Said Jacko  
Ember smiled at Jacko and he blushed and turned round. Sam grinned and nodded at Jig.  
"Ooh! Jacko's got a crush!"  
"Leave it out guys!" Said Jacko shyly  
"Ooh! Jacko and Ember, sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S…" Sang Jig  
"Shut up Jigger" Said Jacko, stopping her mid sentence  
"I-N-G! So, Jacko, Is it love at first sight, or just a childhood crush?" Asked Sam  
Needless to say, Sam got a punch in the eye. He was still laughing though.  
"Better get used to it Jacko." Said Brock  
"It… Its getting dark, d'ya wanna stay with me tonight guys?" Said Sillabub  
There was a chorus of   
"Sure…"  
"Sure  
"Sure" And so on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOTE: Just when we thought it couldn't get any worwse, its about to get a lot more confusing... If you can tell who is speaking at all for the rest of the story, contact the Shardracian State Home for the Bewildered, via Meatloaf-kun. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Sillabub's Place!

Chapter Sixteen - Sillabub's Place  
  
"Welcome to my, humble home!" Said Sillabub as she moved a dilapidated old sheet out of their way.  
"You live… Here?" Said Ash  
THWACK!  
"Duh!" Said Misty  
"What's that saying, 'you always hurt the one you love?'" Said Jacob  
THWACK  
"There, I hit Ash instead of you, because he's a…" SLAP "…Punch…" THWACK "…Bag." Said Misty  
Jacob just laughed.  
"That just proves my point!"  
SLAP  
That time Misty got Jacob.  
"YOU SAYING I FANCY… HIM?"  
"No… (YES)"  
Misty was about to hit Jacob again, but Sam jumped in the way and caught her arm.  
"Misty…"  
Misty sighed and Sam lowered her arm as he frog marched her through the doorway.  
"Jigger, This looks like fun!" Said Jacko  
"I know! I'll call you… Flamie!" Jacko said to Ember.  
"Jackie, Flush your head down the social toilet" Said Jig  
"SHHHHHCCCCTTT" Laughed Jacko  
Jacko ran his hand through his red punk rocker hairdo. Jig saw this as an occasion to ruffle up his hair! So she did.  
"Oi! Get off! Whatever you do, don't do the Doo! Okay?" Said Jacko, straightening his jacket and producing a large toothed comb from someplace in the depths of his pockets.  
He started combing his hair up into his usual spike.  
"Jackie! What is it with you and your Doo?" Asked Jemima  
"Talk to the hand, coz the face sure ain't listenin'. Actually speak to the finger coz the hand ain't worth the mouth!" Joked Jacko.  
"Your Doo ain't as hot as you would think!" Said Jig  
Jemima remembered when she'd accidentally set fire to his hair once.  
"Well…" She started  
"Guys…" Said Andre  
"Alright! Let's go in … there?" Said Brock  
"Yup, there!" Said Topaz  
"I wonder…" Said Jetstorm, thoughtfully  
"Eh  
You wonder what?" Asked Scribbles  
"None of your business!" Snapped Jetstorm  
"JETSTORM!" Said Andre  
"Hey! Loosen up already!" Said Jetstorm.  
"What is up with you Andre?" Said Ember as she waltzed through the doorway  
"He's just got a screw loose." Said Topaz  
That night, they didn't sleep well.  
"Sillabub?"  
"What? Who said that?"  
"Me, Jacko"  
"Oh, What?"  
"Why do you live in a cardboard box?"  
"There's nowhere else."  
"Come and join us on our journey. And Ember and Jacob too! And of course Scribbles and Jetstorm." Said Jemima  
"NO WAY! Jacob can't join us." Said Victoria  
"You're outvoted Victoria" Said Topaz  
Victoria muttered. The next morning was cold. And rainy. There were holes in the roof. Sillabub popped some umbrellas through the holes.  
"That oughta keep the damp out."  
"We'd better move on today. How many are we? There's Ash, Misty Brock, Sam, Jacko, Victoria, Jig, Andre, Topaz, Scribbles, Jetstorm, Ember, Sillabub, Jacob and me. Kyre, Diga and Farf left… So that's fifteen, isn't it?"  
"Yup." Said Sillabub  
"Well I wanna catch a Butterfree today…" Said Jemima  
"Let's try in the forest then." Said Sillabub  
"A forest?" Asked Jemima  
"Yeah, its not too far!" Said Sillabub 


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Forest Fight!

Chapter Seventeen - Forest Fight  
  
They set of, and reached the forest about twenty minutes later. A girl was standing at the edge of the forest. Jetstorm ran over to her.  
"Atomic? That you?"  
"Jetstorm! Partner!" She cried  
"Partner?" Asked Jemima  
"Well…" Started Atomic  
"Used to be partner! In TR, but I've umm… resigned now."  
Jetstorm winked at Atomic  
"Yeah, we were a team, but…umm… no longer, we are… just good friends now!" Said Atomic  
"Can Atomic join us?" Asked Jetstorm  
"Sure ya can Bombie!" Said Jemima  
"Bombie?"  
"She's got this thing about nicknames" Said Jetstorm  
"You're more beautiful than anything!" Said Brock  
"Beautiful?" Asked Atomic  
"HE'S got a thing about girls!" Said Jetstorm  
Brock was practically melting in front of Atomic, so she kicked him. …There… He Squealed and started hopping around screeching something unrepeatable.  
"That's how to deal with freaks like him!" Said Atomic  
"I'll remember that…" Said Jemima  
Afterwards, they were walking through the forest when they saw… A Butterfree. Jemima sent out her Beedrill to battle it. She wore its energy down and was just preparing to throw a Pokéball, when a boy came right up to her face and said  
"Helloooooooooo!"  
"Mooooooove!" Said Jemima  
"Hello!"  
Jemima grabbed his shirt collar and moved him. The Butterfree was… gone.  
"YOU IDIOT!, YOU BUFFOON! ,YOU… BROTHER!" Squealed Jemima  
"Do you, know this guy?" Asked Victoria.  
"KNOW HIM! WHY HE'S ONLY MY DUMB BROTHER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Said Jemima  
"Leave us alone John!" Said Jemima  
"I want him to join us." Said Victoria  
"Me too!" Said Ember  
"Me too!" Said Jig]  
"ME TOO!" Said Topaz  
"Looks like you're outvoted this time!" Said Victoria  
Jemima made some ferocious grumbling sounds and sat down cross-legged, with an evil 'Perhaps-if-I-stare-hard-and-long-enough-at-you-your-head-might-just-drop-off' look on her face.  
"Hey! Don't do that Jemima! You look a billion times prettier when you smile!" Said Jacob, flirting.  
Jemima blushed BRIGHT red and smiled shyly  
"There! That's better!" Said Jacob grinning.  
Another boy came running up.  
"Wanna battle?"  
"Sure!"  
"Tauros! GO!" Said the boy   
"Mewtwo! GO!" Said Jemima.  
The boy stared in amazement as Mewtwo pulled a stalk of grass up and sat under a tree chewing thoughtfully. Jemima sighed. Jemima was fed up of this behaviour by now. The Tauros charged at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo   
off-handedly lifted the Tauros and tossed it over a tree. The Tauros was KO'd.  
"Uh… You gonna use that thing again?" Asked the boy.  
"That THING! I AM NOT A THING!" Shouted Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo lifted the boy up with its Psychic energy.  
"AAAAAAARRGGGHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!!!"  
"Put him down Mewtwo!"  
Mewtwo dropped the boy. Jig ran over to where he lay.  
"Hey, Kiddo! Are you okay?"  
"I'm not a 'Kiddo' I'm the same age as you." Said the boy.  
"What's your name?"  
"Zak."  
"Where do you live?"  
"In that tree."  
Jig gave the others a pleading sort of look.  
"Fine."  
"Whatever"  
"Sure"  
"Don't bother me."  
"Yeah…"  
"Don't care."  
"Wanna join us Zak?"  
"Join you where?"  
"On our Pokémon journey!"  
"Okay…"  
A little later, they were sat in the branches of a great Oak.   
"Right, I'm Jemima, otherwise known as Trouble"  
"I'm Ash, otherwise known as Ashy-boy."  
"I'm Misty, nicknamed Foggy"  
"I'm Brock, nicknamed Brocko for some reason."  
"I'm Sam, Nicknamed Samantha…"  
"I'm Jacko, the biker! Nicknamed… Jackie…"  
"I'm Victoria, called Angel"  
"I'm Jig, Named Jigger…"  
"I'm Andre, Sealion is my nickname"  
"I'm Topaz, Nicknamed Tipsy."  
"I'm Sillabub, my nickname is Sir Squillabub Willabub"  
"I'm Scribbles, Nicknamed Doodlebug!"  
"I'm Jetstorm, nicknamed Stormy."  
"I'm Jacob, Nicknamed…"  
"Nicknamed… Jay I think!"  
"Okay then!" Said Jacob  
"I'm Ember, Nicknamed Flamie"  
"I'm Atomic, Nicknamed Bombie"  
"I'm John!"  
"Nicknamed Idiot. I mean…Arki, short for Arcanine!"  
"I'm Zak then."  
"Now nicknamed Yak."  
"YAK!?"  
"That is correct!" 


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Time to hit the beach...

Chapter Eighteen - Time To Hit The Beach!  
  
A while later, they were back in Crystal City. Down at the beach! The boys had changed into their swimming trunks back at the house and were relaxing in the sun. the girls changed into their stuff in the little beach huts along the front. Tiny little tubes connected the huts.  
"Ready?" Asked Atomic, through one of the tubes.  
"Ready!" Said Topaz  
"Ready!" Said Sillabub.  
"Ready!" Said Ember  
"Ready!" Said Jig  
"Ready!" Said Misty  
"Ready!" Said Victoria.  
"Affirmative!" Said Jemima.  
They opened the doors one by one. Atomic first, in an orange bikini. Topaz in a hot pink bikini, Sillabub in a gold bikini trimmed with silver. Ember in a red and yellow bikini. Jig in a bright green bikini, Misty in a strapless yellow bikini. The boy's jaws dropped as Victoria stepped out, wearing a cobalt blue bikini trimmed with sky blue. Then out came Jemima in a purple bikini trimmed with green. The boys were astonished that she was wearing a bikini. The girls nodded at each other as they walked down the beach and sent out their Pokémon. Atomic had her Jigglypuff, her Wartortle, her Seaking, her Seadra, her Kingler and her Raichu. Topaz sent out her Shellder, her Rattatta, her Machoke, her Squirtle, her Eevee and her Wigglytuff. Sillabub sent out Lickitung, Victreebel, Psyduck, Lapras, Squirtle and Wigglytuff. Ember sent out Aerodactyl. Jig sent out Vaporeon, Cubone, Raticate, Wartortle, Jigglypuff and, . Misty sent out Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Psyduck, Horsea, and she picked Togepi up. Victoria sent out Blastoise, Squirtle, Jynx, Maril, Golem and Mew. Jemima sent out Mewtwo, Persian, Pikachu, Jolteon, Sandshrew and Ghastly. They walked into the sea with all their Pokémon, apart from Victoria's Golem, who stayed on land. Then all the boys on the beach, apart from the ones the girls knew, charged into the sea. Jacob, who was nearest to the sea, sat up and peered over his sunglasses.  
"Uh… Guys?"  
They all sat up one by one, apart from Ash who was asleep. John hit him.  
"HEY! THE NEW GUY HIT ME!" Said Ash  
"WELL DONE! Your first pot-shot at Ash!" Said Jacko  
They boys raced into the water with their Pokémon, pushed their way through the crowd and made a circle around the girls.  
"Excuse me? Uh… Bubble? Personal space?" Said Victoria.  
John picked her up in both arms.  
"Ok, I don't need a bubble!"  
They all recalled their Pokémon. This really was too crowded to have them all out of their Pokéballs.  
The boys all picked up one of the girls, following John and Victoria's suit. Jacob had Jemima, Jetstorm had Topaz, Jacko had Ember, Andre had Scribbles, Sam had Atomic, Brock had Sillabub (Much to her dismay), Zak had Jig and Ash had Misty.   
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH! ASH GOT MEEEEEEE!!!!!" Screeched Misty.  
"Look, you were nearest." Said Ash.  
Misty put on a rather hurt expression. She really did feel a little hurt, but she exaggerated her expression, so it looked like she didn't really.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYBODY BUT BROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sillabub.   
"What's wrong with me?" Asked Brock  
"Oh, only EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Sillabub  
The boys carried the girls out of the water and out to the sun-beds.  
"OH! There aren't enough sun-beds for all of us!" Said John  
"I don't mind sharing with you!" Said Victoria.  
"I'm going swimming…" Said Jemima  
"I'll come and… protect you!" Said Jacob  
"Protect? …Okay fine… like, Whatever…" Said Jemima  
Topaz and Atomic stayed on the beach, working on their tans. Jig swam for a while, but then went up to the beach. Jetstorm stayed with Topaz, As Sam did with Atomic. Zak was splashing around in the water with Jemima, Misty, Brock, Ash, Jacob, Sillabub, Ember and Jacko. They played, swam and sunbathed on the beach all day. When it got dark, a DJ came out with his Butterfree and Charmeleon. They lit the area and then the music started playing. Everybody on the beach sent out their Pokémon, as dancing and fun are good for Pokémon. A boy came up to Victoria and asked if she wanted to dance. She agreed and they danced. A few songs later, John tapped the boy on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me."  
He cut in and started to dance with Victoria. Jemima didn't like dances. She especially didn't like discos. Neither did Mewtwo. They both sat on a sand dune looking bored and a trifle lonely. Mewtwo was shooting bolts at some of the girl dancer's backsides, and they slapped their dance partners because that's who they thought it was. Mewtwo started laughing at these poor blokes being hit from all sides. Jemima grinned.  
"You know, you aren't always solemn! In fact you're quite fun when you're not!" Said Jemima  
"Oh, sorry do you want me to be solemn?" Said Mewtwo  
"No, I want you to zap… her!" Said Jemima, giggling.  
That is how the evening went on. Until about ten to twelve that is. Most people had recalled their Pokémon, as it was very late and they had to be off in the morning. The last dance came on and it was a slow one. Everybody apart from Jacob and Jemima were dancing. Jemima was just chatting to Mewtwo, as he continued to shoot bolts at the girls. Jacob walked over to Jemima and held out his hand. Her eyes widened in astonishment. She raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Me? You want to dance with me?' Jacob saw the look and nodded as she put her hand in his. He led her down to the dance floor.  
"Pah! Ditched." Said Mewtwo.  
"Oh well, Its more fun without a trainer…" Said Mewtwo.  
At the end of the dance  
"Oh, that I see…!" Said Mewtwo, quietly to himself.  
He'd spotted Mew, who was still out of its Pokéball. His eyes narrowed, his shoulders bunched up and he put on an evil lopsided grin. He shot a powerful bolt of Psychic energy at Mew. Jemima noticed.  
"You have to spoil everything don't you? Are you ever content? Can you be content? Are you only happy when you are causing suffering to others? Or at least trying to harm them?" Said Jemima.  
"Jemima, I don't think that's the way to go about it!" Said Ember.  
"MEWTWO RETURN!"  
Mewtwo did so. Jemima shook her head. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Lost!

Chapter Nineteen - Lost!  
  
A few days later, after relaxing in Crystal City, they set off again. They surfed on their Pokémon to a huge island, almost like the mainland. The island was not populated.  
"Perhaps I'll be the first Pokémon watcher to discover some new Pokémon!" Said Scribbles excitedly.  
They climbed some cliffs, and came to an expanse of grass with a forest up ahead.  
"Now What?" Asked Jacko  
"Now… Let's walk."  
They walked across the grass. Nothing. The forest was farther away than they thought and it was dusk before they got there.  
"We'd better get some shelter." Said Sam  
"Won't the trees be our shelter?" Asked Atomic  
"They'll only provide so much cover."  
"Well, if we move these logs and get a few of those leaves…"  
"Two steps ahead of ya sister!" Said Jig  
"Bulbasaur! GO!"  
"Get us a few of those big leaves!"  
"This leaf is sorta stringy… AHA!"  
Jemima pulled a few of the leaves off, and ripped them into strips. Topaz helped her tie them together. Jig, Sillabub and Vicky tied the larger leaves together. John's Golem and one of his Rhyhorn lifted the logs.  
About an hour later, the shelter was finished. There was just about enough room for all of them.  
"Hah! And most people only have two people on their journey! AAARGH! Somebody's cut off the blood supply to my foot! MOOVE!" Said Jemima.  
"And there's… eighteen of us OW! Who threw that? Said Vicky  
"Sorry. It was digging in my back!" Said Topaz  
"What is it?" Asked Andre  
"A bit of… tree bark." Said Vicky as she threw it.  
"THAT WAS MY EYE YOU IDIOT!" Said Brock  
"Bullseye… I mean…I'm an idiot?" Said Vicky  
"Guys…" Said Sam  
"Who is on my foot? GET ORF!" Shouted Jemima  
"That's me, on your foot that is…" Said John.  
"Then move your great fat behind!" Said Jemima  
"OUCH!"  
"WHO THREW THAT?" Asked Jemima  
"Me, it was… Err… digging in my back. Yes… Digging in my… back…" Said Vicky  
"What's that?" Asked Jemima  
"What's… What?" Asked Vicky  
"That noise…"  
"Noise?"  
"I can't hear anything" Said Topaz  
"THAT'S COZ YOU'RE DEAF YA DOZEY MARE!" Shouted Jemima  
"It's… gone…. THERE IT IS AGAIN!" She continued  
"It's a… Deviel!" Said Scribbles  
"A what?" Asked Jemima  
"It's a new type of Pokémon"  
"Oh dear. Is it friendly?" Asked Jemima  
"No."  
"Oh no…"  
The next morning, cold and wet, they found themselves in a tree, their demolished shelter far below.  
"Now what?" Asked Jig  
"What's this stuff?" Asked Misty  
"Stuff?" Asked Ash  
"The white stuff."  
"It's a Scyther trap. This is how they trap things" Said Scribbles  
"Oh, reassuring…" Said Jig.  
"Are they veggie?"  
"Most of them are, but as this island is unpopulated, they may have evolved in a different way." Said Scribbles  
"Which of course would explain why we are hanging from a tree." Said Misty  
"Oh no…" Said Ash  
"We need a pond or a lake." Said Sam  
"There's one, through there.  
"Lets go there then."  
"Slight problem" Remarked Jemima, "We can't get free of this sticky stuff, our Pokéballs are in our bags, and even if we did get free, how'd we get down?" Said Jemima  
"Ah… Err…" Said Sam  
"Great. Just great. Stuck in a tree, can't get down and we're about to be Scyther chow." Said Jig  
"Unless… Nah…" said Scribbles  
"What?" Said Ash  
"Well, we could… nah, you don't wanna hear it." Said Scribbles  
"Yes we do, it's the best we got." Said Misty  
"I just noticed, the tree has a lot of footholds, which must be where the Scyther stand, right? So I guess we could free somebody, ask him/her to go down there and get us out with the Pokémon." Said Scribbles  
"Okay, who's going down there?" Asked Jig  
They looked at each other in distraught silence  
"Not Ash, he'll get side-tracked by a Pokémon, Brock would get side-tracked by a girl, Scribbles would wander off to look at an Oddish or something Atomic would just get Jetstorm down and forget about us, same with Jetstorm, And Vicky would notice a boy. I think Sam should go down." Said Misty  
"Why not… Jacko, he can climb?" Said Sam  
"Nah, I don't climb, Jemima does though." Said Jacko  
Jemima sighed and swung her legs over the branch she was hanging from. She wriggled out of most of the stuff, but a tight bit round her elbows wouldn't come off. She started to climb down, but she saw a Scyther.  
"Scyther ALERT!"  
"HURRY UP THEN!"  
Jemima reached the ground and sent everybody's Pokémon out. The Pokémon cut the sticky stuff and got them down.  
"Right, TO THE POND!"  
They got to the lake and washed the stuff off.  
"Skank-Skank-Skank-a-lank!" Said Vicky  
"Gross!" Said Misty  
"Euw-Euw-Euw!" Said Topaz  
"Rough!" Said Andre  
They got it all off and set up a new camp, near the lake. They stayed the night there, then they went on to explore. They were just walking along when Jacko disappeared.  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" He screamed.  
"Eep." Said Victoria  
"Well, at least it wasn't me!" Said Jemima, sitting down and dangling her legs over the edge of the gigantic ravine that Jacko was clinging to the side of. Jacko gave her the evilest evils he could muster. She grinned. Suddenly, a boy started climbing up the ravine. He had mad purple hair, with two huge spikes sticking out the back. He reached the top, with a look of total surprise on his face.  
"Woss up mate?" He asked as he pulled Jacko out of the ravine.  
"I'm Manic! I climb cliffs, trees, mountains and suchlike… Hhhyyeeellllloooo!" He said as he noticed Victoria.  
"What might your name be young lady?"  
"You're no older than me… Victori…"  
"Angel. Her name is Angel"  
Jemima saw the fist coming, even before Victoria had lifted her arm. SMACK.  
"By Dose! Bell, call her Angelica to really ged her addoyed!"  
SMACK  
"OOOW!"   
"My name is Victoria."  
"But…"  
SMASH  
"Keep your trap, shut" Said Vicky, closing Jemima's mouth for her. Jemima bit her.  
"OW! You little cannibal"  
"OW You big… Boxer!"  
"Her Nickname is Angel…"  
By this time Manic seemed to have lost interest. He went over to where Jacob, Andre and John were sitting.  
"Hey! Is umm… Victoria single?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes, but perhaps… perhaps not, very soon… yeah… perhaps she won't be for long!"  
"She won't be."  
"Eh?"  
"I'm gonna ask her out!" Said Manic. And on saying that, he walked over to Jetstorm and Atomic, standing a little way off on their own. John looked at the floor.  
"You fancy my sister." Stated Jacob  
John blushed  
"You make me wanna barf."  
"YOU fancy MY sister."  
"You like mine, I'm gonna go… barf over… there."  
After a while they went back to their shelter near the pond, now with Manic. Now officially nicknamed Maniac  
They rested for a few days. After about four days, Jemima walked over to Brock.  
"Brocko?"  
"Yes, Trouble?"  
"Ashy-boy over there is eating a tin of baked beans."  
Sillabub came bouncing up, singing:  
"BEANZ MEANZ GOOD FOR YOUR HEART! THE MORE YOU EAT THE MORE YOU…" Jemima held Sillabub's mouth shut.  
"And?"  
"Its our last."  
"So?"  
"We only had baked beans in the first place."  
"FAAAAART!" Said Sillabub as Jemima let her mouth open. She bounced off again.  
"Eh?"  
Jemima sighed in exasperation.  
"WE HAVE NO FOOD LEFT! OKAY? GETTIT?"  
"Okay, Okay… Lairy…"  
"I'm hungry."  
"Hey Brocko! Hey Trouble!"  
"You're in it!" Said Jemima as she knocked Ash to the ground and started throttling him.  
"I'm in what…?" Choked Ash  
"TROUBLE!" Yelled Jemima  
Jetstorm grabbed her arms and lifted her up; she was kicking and screaming, trying to get Ash's throat. Atomic walked up and knocked Ash to the floor. He was in her way. She held Jemima's head still by the bunches. Then, a very strange "Drow… Drow… Drow… Drow… Drow…" Sound came from the trees. Jemima's Persian leapt up.  
"NEAW NEAW PER NEAUWWWWW!" It screeched.  
"What it say" Asked Ash  
"There's a DROWZEE!"  
"NEAUW NEAUW!!!! PER PER PER PER NEAUW!" Screeched the Persian urgently.  
"It's… TEAM ROCKET!"  
Then an awful, crackley sounding music started playing, and smoke billowed out from the trees.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it Double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"to extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jessie"  
"James"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
"It's Team Rocket!" Said Ash.  
"Look Ashy-boy, that line is getting so old now. Next time, please refrain from saying that, okay?" Asked Jemima  
"Please go away you guys, we're not in the mood for you!" Said Ash.  
"Tut-Tut-Tut. But we're in a good enough mood for everyone!"  
Cassidy and Butch appeared behind them from the smoke. Jessie, who had been leaning against James, leapt forward with a "Hah!" Cassidy also leapt forward and stood next to Jessie with an evil grin on her face. James and Butch locked shoulders growling.  
"BUTCH!"  
"Yes boss." Said Butch as he half-heartedly saluted Jessie. Jetstorm's determined look changed to one of total confusion. Atomic's eyes grew to an enormous size.  
"After years of service in TR., the Boss decided to retire. He chose me as the new leader!"  
"No way." Said Jetstorm  
"You're kidding, right?" said Atomic  
"Nope."  
"No, she's not… unfortunat… OW" Said Butch. (Cassidy had hit him)  
"Drow… Drow… Drow… Drow… Drow… Drow… Drow…" Came the sound again!  
"Ha-Ha-Ha-Haaaa!" Laughed Jessie, as all the Pokémon sat up and started walking over towards her. Topaz covered her face and watched in horror with her hands as her face as her Eevee walked towards Jessie and the others. But, suddenly, Jemima's Mewtwo shook himself out of his trance and said "Watch the girl!"  
before going back into his trance again. They all looked at each other in puzzled confusement. Then, after a few minutes of evils at Team rocket, there was a scream. Victoria's Charizard, Ember's Charizard and Jemima's Persian shook themselves out of their trance. Ember's Charizard flew up towards the sky, and so did Victoria's until it did a nosedive down the cliff. He came up with Scribbles on his back, belching flame and ash everywhere. He and Embers Charizard, Chari breathed fire at Team Rocket, and they went flying. Jemima's Persian jumped into her arms, as all the Pokémon woke up.   
"Well… That was… interesting…" Said Brock  
"Boss? Can't be…" Said Atomic  
"Surely she's just bluffing?" Said Jetstorm.  
Jemima was hugging her Persian, it was her very first Pokémon, so she was ultra-protective of it. Mewtwo was sulking, as usual. 


	20. Chapter Twenty - CIVILISATION!

Chapter Twenty - CIVILISATION!  
  
After a few weeks of exploration, Scribbles still hadn't seen any new Pokémon. But they somehow managed to leave the island anyway. They got to a new island that was the exact opposite of the last. It was full of people! They went to the Pokémon centre, and had something to eat. (They had previously only been eating leaves, not good for the digestion)  
Victoria, Jig and Sillabub were so happy to be back to civilisation, that they went on a shopping spree. At first, they were all fine with it, but about five hours later they looked like mannequins and they were weighted down with bags and boxes. Everyone that is, except Victoria, Jig, Sillabub, Jemima and Ash, who just looked like Barbie dolls (Apart from Ash, he looked like a total idiot, as always, but in different clothes). Victoria was striding out in front with Jig and Sillabub, and Jemima and Ash were traipsing along, dragging their feet at the back. Jemima was looking at the awful gloves Vicky had bought her and forced her to wear. They were fingerless and black. The glove part was fine, but there were two little pom-poms on green string hanging off the middle. One was pink and the other was purple. She was wearing a long patchwork skirt, like her flares, which to her was bearable. The top was very strange. Her shoulders were bare, but there was a stringy bit round her neck, and it had small sleeves that were halfway down her arm. It was black, and it too was bearable, but she still didn't like it. She was just thinking how awful she looked when, she heard a shrewish laugh from behind them. Ash heard it too. Him and Jemima stopped in their tracks. They turned around.  
"IT'S FATALIX!"  
"AND G-G-G…" Started Ash  
"GARY!" Squawked Jemima  
"HEY! ASH!"  
"JEMIMA! Still struggling along back here?"  
"Still playing with your little Poképals?"  
"Less of the little." Said Jetstorm, stepping forward.  
"Yeah" Said Manic  
"Mmm-Hmm." Agreed Atomic  
"You're gonna have to deal with all of us if you have a grudge against two of us." Said John, menacingly as he stepped forward and stood in front of Fatalix, looking piercingly into his left eye.  
Gary and Fatalix both swallowed hard. They hadn't been banking on eighteen people. They looked at each other and then glared straight back at the friends.  
"We're not afraid of you!"  
"Fatalix and Gary!  
They're the best!  
Fatalix and Gary!  
Beat the rest!  
WHOOOOOO" Chorused Gary's cheerleaders  
"I'M afraid now…" said Ash  
"You're afraid of almost EVERYTHING" Said Jemima, sideways through clenched teeth, as she was trying to remain dignified and cool, because if she unclenched her teeth, she would go bananas. Fatalix growled at Jemima.  
"Look, Its Labby Girl!"  
"GRRR!"  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Jacob  
"You heard!" Sneered Fatalix  
Gary just laughed in Ash's face as Ash struggled to punch him. Gary held his hand on Ash's forehead and held him away at arms length. Andre did a Karate Chop on Gary's arm and then Topaz gave him a bad Chinese burn. Jetstorm walked forward and lifted up Gary's chin:  
"Still not afraid?" Asked Jetstorm  
"POKÉMON BATTLE! That'll settle this!"  
"ALRIGHT!" Yelled Ash  
Jemima pulled Jacob away from Fatalix by the collar, as he was only making a total fool of himself, trying to kick Fatalix because Fatalix kept on blocking him.   
'As much as I hate Fatalix' Thought Jemima 'He's got the quickest reflexes of anybody I know.'  
"BUTTERFREE! GO!" Said Ash  
"KARINKAT! GO!"  
"What's that?" Asked Ash.  
He checked in his Pokédex.  
"Karinkat. No specific information exists for this genetically created Pokémon."  
"It's my little Karinkat!"  
Karinkat was bright orange, and about 3' 3". It had only one huge eye, and there was a small black cross where the other eye should be. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth, and its back legs looked as though they were on backwards. Its paws and muzzle were yellow and it was regarding Fatalix with a look of disdain.  
"We can't use two Pokémon at one time! It's against the rules!" Said Ash  
"Would you shut up about rules?" Said Jemima  
Ash shut up.  
"This should be interesting! BEEDRILL! GO!" Said Gary  
"You know the old saying, The dog always beats the cat? ARCANINE! GO!" Said Fatalix  
"Cat?"  
"Karinkat is a cat you lame brain!"  
"He'll be the winner!  
Not that Ash!  
We'll have an early victory bash!  
This is Gary! He's our man!  
No one wins like Gary Oak can!" Chorused the cheerleaders  
Gary laughed and winked at Fatalix. Fatalix winked back.  
"BEEDRILL! TWIN NEEDLE!"  
"ARCANINE! FIRE BLAST!"  
"BUTTERFREE! SLEEP POWDER!"  
"KARINKAT! METRONOME!"  
Beedrill's twin needle hit home on Butterfree. Karinkat dodged the Fire Blast, but its back end got caught in it. Butterfree used Sleep Powder, but it missed. Karinkat used Metronome. It used Hydro Pump. Arcanine was fainted, but Beedrill dodged.  
"ARKI!"  
"You called?" Asked John who had obviously been paying little or no attention to the escalating chaos.  
"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP ARKI!"  
"BEEDRILL! POISON STING!"  
Beedrill poisoned Karinkat. Karinkat swayed a little.  
"Good… Good… Keep it going…" Whispered Jemima  
"FINISH IT BEEDRILL!"  
"SCAR ATTACK KARINKAT!"  
Karinkat backflipped and Beedrill got the spikes on its front legs jammed into the ground. Karinkat leapt forward with suprising agility and pinned Beedrill down. It bit into Beedrill and Beedrill fainted.  
"KARINKAT! WELL DONE! RETURN!"  
"What!? I LOST?! This can't be!?"  
"C'mon Gary, we don't wanna be near freaks like that. Lets go and find some people… more" He paused "our class." Said Fatalix, sneering over their horrific defeat and pretending they had won.  
"C'mon girls, we don't wanna be near losers like that."  
"YOU LOST!" Chorused Gary's cheerleaders. They all started bawling their eyes out.  
"OH GIVE OVER! If I cried like that every time Ash lost a match, I'D BE WATERLOGGED!" Yelled Misty fiercely  
Ash went bright red.  
"Ah-ha-ha! She's just kidding! Aren't you Misty dear?" Grinned Ash  
SMASH.  
Misty hit him.  
"Misty… That's not exactly what Ash needs right now, not in front of his arch enemy" Whispered Brock savagely. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter twenty-one - Bikers reunion!  
  
Gary and Fatalix walked off, laughing. Jemima glared at Fatalix's receding back. If looks could kill, Fatalix would have had a stroke. Zak, who had previously kept his mouth shut, piped up:  
"Labby Girl?"  
"He calls me that, because Mewtwo, UltraMew and Karinkat were created in a lab."  
"There's no need to be mean about it though!" Said Topaz  
"I dunno… ITS GOT EYES LIKE A BUG! AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Misty  
"Misty…" Said Brock  
Karinkat made a small noise, turned round and jumped into Jemima's outstretched arms saying  
"RING RING GING KAT! SHE'S SCRAWNY!"  
`"KARINKAT! Mouth!" Said Jemima, astonished  
"Ging Ging. She LOOKS like a bug" Said Karinkat  
"Karinkat! Shush!" Said Jemima stroking its head.  
"IT TALKS!" Shouted Misty jumping sky high. Ash caught her when she came back down. She hit him over the head and jumped away. He looked faintly disappointed and embarrassed. Jacko put his arm round Ash's shoulders.  
"Ooh! Yeah! She's a nice one is Foggy! Go on! Get in there while ya still can mate!" He looked at Sam accusingly "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STEAL DEAR ASHY-BOY'S ONE TRUE LOVE!?"  
Ash blushed bright red and Brock gave Jacko a sideways 'shut-up-quick' look. Jacko took his arm off Ash and sidled off a little way, still grinning.  
"Now C'mon guys. Get real… where are we gonna sleep?" Said Sam  
"I'll doss here." Said Zak, plonking himself down in front of a vegetable market stall.  
"I'm in no mood for walking." Said Jacko as he dropped down next to Zak.  
Sam looked at Brock as if to say 'C'mon! Help me out here!' But Brock shook his head and sat on the other side of Zak.  
"Aaaah!" Sighed Misty as she sat down.  
Ash sat next to her and Jetstorm and Atomic sat next to him. Jemima suddenly noticed.  
"OOOOOH! A sit down strike!" She shouted. She sat down cross-legged and stuck her tongue out at Sam. Sam just looked surprised. Jacob walked off a bit and Vicky and John sat down. Topaz plonked herself down with a huge sigh. Andre sat near her. Scribbles, Jig, Ember and Jacob then sat down. Sam decided he'd lost the fight and sat next to Jacob. A laugh came from beside Brock. They all looked to see what it was. Then it came again from near Sam. They all looked at each other worriedly. A tall girl dressed totally in leather studded gear stepped out from beside Brock. He turned to goo around her feet. She stood on his face. Her heels, one over each eye and the toe of her long black boots over his mouth. Jacko stood up. A girl, exactly the same stepped out beside Sam. Jacko whirled round. Then a Cloyster came rolling out beside the first girl. Jacko turned back round and smiled. A Cloyster came out beside the second girl. Jacko fell over, confused. Jetstorm walked over to the first girl.  
"Tyra?"  
The second girl said  
"That's me!"  
"Can't be… You sound different"  
"You can tell?" Asked the first girl.  
"Yeah. Who are you?"  
"Duplica! Excuse me a moment!" Said the second girl  
Duplica ran back into the alley she'd walked out of and disappeared. Jemima walked round the corner to se where Duplica had gone and found herself staring into the eyes of her exact double!  
"WAAH!" Shouted Jemima, almost falling over backwards. Then she realised. Phew! This wasn't her double!   
'Either I have eyes like Misty, but brown, or this isn't my double. I don't have eyes like Misty.' She thought.  
Duplica giggled  
"That's not funny." Said Jemima  
"Oh I think it is!"  
"Well, could you become normal please?" Asked Jemima.  
"Sure, wait there!" Said Duplica as she hid behind a box.  
She came back a few minutes later.  
"Your hair. Its still green." Said Jemima  
"Yup and it always has been. Pastel green mind you… Not WAAH like yours is." Said Duplica  
"You saying' my hair is WAAH?"  
"No, its just, its kinda Jade, dark green, rather than pale pastel."  
"Okay then… lets stop talking about hair and try and untangle the situation." Said Jemima.  
They stepped back outside the alley to see Zak, Andre, Vicky, Jig, Sillabub, Topaz, Brock, Misty, Ash, Sam, John, Jacob, Scribbles, Jetstorm, Atomic and Ember huddled up in a corner, trying to keep as dry as possible from the rain that had suddenly blown over. Jacko was staring at Tyra as if she was a ghost and she was mirroring his expression. Duplica stood behind Jacko and was mirroring him.  
"Jackie! C'mon! We gotta get someplace dry!" Complained Jemima.  
Tyra cracked up and so did Duplica. Relief spread across Jacko's face like a wave. He laughed.  
"You guys need bikes!" Said Tyra.  
Jemima brushed this suggestion off her cuff immediately, but Brock walked up behind her.  
"She does have a valid point Trouble. It'd work well. There are eighteen of us."  
"Better make that nineteen. I'm coming along to keep Jacko in check!"  
"TWENTY! I'M COMING WITH YA! For a while…" Said Duplica  
"Err… do we have enough money for bikes?"  
"No, but I got one at home" Said Jacko  
"Yeah, me too" Said Jemima  
"And me!" said Sam  
"Shall I ring Nurse Joy and ask her to Teleport them here?" asked Jemima  
"Yeah!"  
"Back in a Mo!" Said Jemima, running into the Pokémon centre. She returned a few minutes later.  
"Does anybody have change for the phone?" She asked sheepishly  
"I got some… But why not try a reverse charge call?"  
"AHA! I hadn't thought of that." She said, running back into the centre. A few minutes passed. She came back, staggering under the weight of three bikes.  
"TAKE THEM… QUICK…. NOW…. BIKES HEAVY! GOING TO…" The bikes clattered onto the floor  
"…Drop them."  
Jacko and Sam picked up their bikes. Jemima picked hers up and sat on it.  
"We got bikes, don't we Topaz?"  
"Yeah, I'll ring dad!"  
She ran into the Pokémon centre.  
"I got a bike!" Said Vicky  
"Yeah, me too" Said Jig  
"I got one" Said Brock  
"And Me" Said Jetstorm  
"And of course, I do!" said Atomic  
"And me!" Said Zak  
"I got one" Said John  
"Yup, and me!" Said Jacob  
"And me!" Said Ember  
"And me!" Said Scribbles  
"And me!" Said Manic  
"Don't leave me out! I do!" Said Sillabub  
"Well… It all comes down to one small boy here doesn't it." Said Misty "If It wasn't for him, I'd still have my bike. Unfortunately now, as it is frazzled, I shall have to borrow one." She continued calmly "But as for this boy, not too far from where I am standing, he doesn't own a bicycle, and I don't know where he'll GET ONE FROM EITHER!"  
Ash grinned sheepishly… he knew Misty was talking about him. Most of them went into the Pokémon centre apart from Ash, Jemima, Jacko, Sam and Tyra. Duplica had taken it upon herself to join the others, at least for a short while.  
Jemima was reminded of a phrase her dad had once quoted to her.  
'The lone Ninetales is quieter, swifter and manoeuvres easier, but it takes a pack to make a kill. And it is often the pack that is wiser and stronger of heart.' 'Hmm…' She thought 'His wisdom makes sense. I never understood before, but now I do. Yes… I do.'  
The others emerged; Brock was carrying a tandem bike.  
"You can take the back of mine, but you'd better pedal Ash!"  
The rain really started to come down hard.  
"We could go back to my place…?" Said Duplica.  
Duplica rode off, and the others followed. They'd been riding for about ten minutes when they saw a large building. They decided between them, it'd be safer in there than out in the rain. They could wait for the clouds to blow away that way.  
"Hello?" Shouted Misty  
"HELLO?" Shouted Jacko  
No reply.  
"C'mon, lets split up and explore this place." Said Jemima  
Jetstorm, Atomic and Andre were in a group, Jacko, Ember and Tyra were together, Ash, Misty and Brock were together, Manic, Vicky and John were in a group, Jig, Sam and Scribbles were together, Topaz, Sillabub and Jacob were together, Jemima, Duplica and Zak were in the last group. It was quite fortunate that there were seven groups and seven doors which to go through. Jemima, Zak and Duplica took the nearest. They walked into a large white room. There was a cupboard in the far corner. Duplica walked over to it and opened it. What she saw made her nearly fall over backwards. Zak broke her fall, as he was standing behind her. Zak saw what was in the cupboard. He slammed the door.  
"D-don't l-look in t-the c-cupb-board" Stammered Duplica  
Jemima pushed her out of the way and stupidly opened the cupboard. She found herself staring into the grisly eye sockets of what used to be a Bulbasaur. She felt sick. She was going to be sick. She slammed the door and retched. She sat down hard on the floor in front of the cupboard. Her Pokémon broke out of her Pokéballs. UltraMew, Mewtwo and Karinkat all cowered close to Jemima.  
"What? What is it?"  
"We gotta get out of here!" Said UltraMew  
"It's a Research centre." Said Mewtwo  
"Karin King Ging Kat. And we're not alone. There are scientists here" Said Karinkat.  
"Yes… That much is true…" Said Lapras.  
"Per Neaw per."(Gotta get out!) Said Persian  
"NINE! Nine TALES! TALES!" (QUICK! We gotta GO! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!) Said Ninetales  
Just then, there was a scream. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Personally, this is my favourite chapter, simply because its so totally random and stupid! (like the rest, only funnier)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter twenty-two - Trouble In the Research Centre!  
  
They followed the echo of the scream. They ran into a room with some stairs leading down. Zak ran tearing down the stairs. There was a splash and Zak yelled  
"HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!"  
"MEEEEE FIRST!" Shouted a voice from down below.  
Duplica went slowly down the stairs just in time to see a blurred picture of John and Manic go tearing past along the riverside. (Which was a man-made river) They jumped into the black and murky waters. She looked puzzled. Jemima stood behind her. They were concentrating so hard, they'd forgotten all about poor Zak, clinging for his life to the bottom rung of the stairs and yelling blue murder. Jacko was climbing down from the ceiling with Ash, Jetstorm, Brock, Andre, Jacob and Sam on a rope. Zak lost his grip, but fortunately Ash was hanging upside down off the rope and grabbed Zak's hair. Zak screamed Black murder because he was in great pain, knowing the current was fast, the waves were high and his only lifeline was his hair. Plus, the person HOLDING his lifeline had to be the most idiotic boy on the planet. Not to mention the weediest. He heard Jetstorm sigh and also swing by his feet from the rope. He grabbed Zak's shoulders. 'GREAT!' thought Zak. 'Now I have the most untrustworthy person holding my other lifeline. Just GREAT!'  
"Does anybody have a pen?" Asked Zak.  
"NO! Why?"  
"I want to write my will now. I have this strange feeling that I'M GONNA DIE!"  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Chorused Atomic, Tyra, Ember, Misty, Topaz, Sillabub and Jig.  
(Scribbles was drawing the "heroic" episode unfolding beneath her.)  
"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A HERNIA! HOLDING YOU FAT LUMMOXES WEIGHT!" They all chorused again  
"AND YOU THINK WE AREN'T?! IT HURTS HANGING UPSIDE DOWN OFF A ROPE! THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!" Shouted Jetstorm.  
"EXCUSE ME! HELLO? EXCUSE ME! I'M GONNA DROWN DOWN HERE! I'M NOT GETTING ANY DRIER! AT LEAST YOU AREN'T GOING TO DROWN UP THERE!" Shouted Zak  
"OH SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT THEM TO LEAVE YOU THERE?!" Shouted Jemima from the stairs.  
The water near Zak boiled up and bubbled. A huge eye appeared from the depths. It was a Gyarados.  
"Err… Guys?!" Started Duplica  
"WHAT NOW DUPLICA! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE ARGUING?" Shouted the girls  
"AND WE WANNA WIN!" Shouted the boys  
"Yes dears… but I think you'd rather I told you this fact now." Said Duplica  
"MAKE IT QUICK!" Chorused the girls  
"OKAY! The lot of ya are about to be swallowed by a…" Started Duplica once more  
"TELL US LATER!" Shouted the girls  
"I think you'd rather know now…" Said Duplica  
"THRILL US!" Shouted Sam  
"You are about to be eaten alive by a Gyarados."  
"OH, Is THAT all?" Said Jig "…AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Screamed all of them.  
"Yeah, that's all. You can finish your argument now."  
"GIVE ME A BLOODY PEN! I WANNA WRITE A WILL!" Shouted Zak at the top of his voice  
"HERE YA GO!" Said Scribbles as she lobbed a pen at his head. It landed in his mouth.  
"Okay then… PAPER PLEEEEASE!" Zak mumbled round the side of the pen.  
"PAPER!? PAPER!? FROM MMMMYYYYY SKETCHBOOK! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Shouted Scribbles.  
"I don't QUITE think a piece of paper will stop us getting eaten will it Yak?" Said Sam  
"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Screamed Ash  
"I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO GIVE THIS WORLD!" Screamed Brock.  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Shouted everybody  
"Okay… If anybody survives this, can somebody tell my dad I actually DO owe him fifty quid." Said Andre  
"YOU OWE HIM FIFTY SMACKERS!?" Shouted Topaz  
"Err…. Not really… Ha-ha… ha" Said Andre.  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Shouted Topaz  
"Even when you are all about to die you STILL argue! I won't be able to Rest in Peace in a graveyard! YOU'LL PROBABLY STILL BE ARGUING!" Shouted Jemima.  
She noticed another Gyarados, towering above Manic and John. She also noticed Vicky, caught up on a pipe, desperately trying to stay afloat.  
"So THAT'S why they jumped in!" She said to herself.  
"Err… guys…? Hate to add another problem to our ever-growing problem pile… But… Actually… I'd LOVE to add another problem, so here goes: THERE'S ANOTHER GYARADOS ABOUT TO EAT MANIC AND JOHN! AAAAANNNDDD! Doncha just love these problems? VICTORIA FELL IN TOO! THEY ARE HER ONLY CHANCE OF SURVIVAL!" Shouted Jemima above the noise.  
She suddenly had a thought. Why on earth hadn't she thought of it earlier!  
"GUYS…!? You know these little red and grey-white balls on our belts? USE THEM YOU IDIOTS!" She yelled  
"Wait a minute! I've got Victoria's Pokéballs! I was supposed to take her Pokémon…. To the… Pokémon Centre for… their… monthly… check-up… which I'll do tomorrow… yes tomorrow.."  
"WE WON'T BE ALIVE TOMORROW UNLESS YOU SEND OUT THAT BLOODY GYARADOS OF HERS! Y'KNOW! THE HUGE ONE!" Shouted Jetstorm.  
"OH YEAH! That'd be a good idea wouldn't it?" Said Jemima  
"POKÉBALL! GO!"  
"That doesn't look like a Gyarados to Me... that looks like a SQUIRTLE!"  
"WELL I'M SORRY MISTER HOITY-TOITY!" Shouted Jemima  
"POKÉBALL! GO!"  
"Oh yeah.. SQUIRTLE! RETURN!"  
"HATE TO STATE THE OBVIOUS, BUT THAT'S A JYNX YOU NUMBSKULL!"  
"SHUT UP YOU LAME BRAIN! I'M DOING MY BEST!"  
"JYNX! RETURN!"  
"POKÉBALL! GO!"  
"AT LAST! THIRD TIME LUCKY!" Shouted Jetstorm  
"OH JUST SHUT YOUR GIANT TRAP! Y'KNOW? THE HUGE HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR FACE?" Shouted Jemima  
"GYARADOS! GET RID OF THAT PEST!"  
Gyarados picked up Ash as if to say 'This pest?'  
"NO NO! NOT THAT ONE! YOU CAN PLAY FRISBEE WITH HIM LATER! THE GYARADOS-SIZED PEST, NOT THE TINY, PUNY ONE! … WAAAIIITTT A SECOND! I insulted myself there didn't I…" Said Jemima as she trailed off into thought.  
Victoria's Gyarados put Ash down and turned to the puny Gyarados beneath him. The Gyarados swam off, no questions asked as fast as it could go.  
"RIGHT! LET'S TACKLE THE NEXT PROBLEM! GET RID OF THAT ONE!"  
"Gyarados? Gyarados? HELLOOOOO!?" Shouted Jemima. The Gyarados was ignoring her. He picked Ash up as if to say ' Play now? Please?'  
Ash screamed girlishly. The Gyarados decided it wanted nothing more to do with this little toy any more. It made funny noises.  
"GET THAT GYARADOS!" shouted everybody "YOU KNOW THE ONE! THAT ONE! OVER THERE!"   
The Gyarados swam towards the other Gyarados and bit its neck. The other Gyarados swam off.  
Victoria's Gyarados snatched its Pokéball out of Jemima's hand and made a beeline for Victoria.  
"PHEW! THAT'S OVER!" Said the girls holding the rope. Jemima knew what was going to happen now. She ran up the stairs and through to the main room. She paused, then ran through another pair of doors and down a set of stairs. She was just where she wanted to be. Down river. The girls relaxed and dropped the rope by mistake. The rope got caught in the current, and they all struggled to stay afloat. As the rope whooshed past, Jemima grabbed the end. But the current was too fast and she was pulled in! She screamed, but fortunately Jacko had managed to grab the bottom of the stairs. He was struggling and straining to hold on. Jemima made her way up the rope, underwater. She reached the stairs and pulled herself up. She stretched out her hand to Sam. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. He took hold of the rope and Jemima pulled Jacko out. Jacko hung onto the stairs and the rope with Sam while Jemima and Brock pulled the others up to safety. They sighed, but Jemima realised, Vicky was almost drowned! Fortunately, the stairs were near the bank, so she jumped onto the bank and ran over to Victoria. Victoria's Gyarados got there first and put her on its head. But it wasn't banking on such a strong current and got washed away. Jemima ran out to the pipe to try and catch Vicky, but she slipped off and landed in the water. Jacko grabbed her foot and she frowned at him. He pulled her out of the water, with Brock's help and she remembered John and Manic. Jacko was a very strong swimmer, so amidst protests from Jemima and Brock he took his leather jacket off to reveal a sleeveless black top, jumped in and swam over to John and Manic. Manic's T-shirt was caught up on a wire and John's collar was also caught on a small pipe. He climbed out the other side and pulled them free and out of the water. They lay on the floor coughing for a while, but they soon got up and began giving each other the shaky evils. Then they started running round flapping their arms about like headless chickens shouting "Victoria! VICKY!" Jacko had just managed to sort his hair out, noticed Manic teetering on the edge of the water and flapping about, trying not to fall in. John ran straight into the back of him and they both fell in.  
"AWH MAAN! I'll never get my hair back to normal!"  
There was a shout of  
"NORMAL? YOUR HAIR? NORMAL?" From Jig  
Jacko sighed and jumped in. He pushed them both out of the water and told them to stay put. Immediately after he was out of the water, they were running around again.  
"ANYBODY GOT A ROPE?" He shouted.  
"WE DID, BUT IT GOT WASHED OFF IN THAT DIRECTION AND I'M NOT GONNA GET IT BACK!" Shouted Jetstorm.  
"YEAH! IF WE DON'T DROWN, WE'LL BE EATEN BY THE GYARADOS AND IF WE DON'T GET EATEN WE'LL BE WASHED OUT TO SEA!" Shouted Andre  
"I KNOW! SAM? WHY DON'T YOU GO!"  
Sam scowled at Jacko. But then he burst out laughing.  
"WHAT?" Asked Jacko  
"YOUR…! DOO!"  
"Huh?" Mumbled Jacko.  
He pulled a mirror out from the depths of his trouser pocket.  
"AARRGGHH!" He yelled.  
His hair was bent over and curling at the edges. He looked rather like a red pineapple! He narrowed his eyes and saw his jacket floating off! He jumped in and dragged it out of the water. He pulled a Horsea from one pocket, a Goldeen from the other and from inside he produced his comb! He brushed his hair up so it was in his usual spike again.  
"Is it you guys that make my hair get muffed up?" he asked  
A laugh came from nowhere. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter twenty-three - Pokévacuum!  
  
A girl appeared, laughing her head off. She was wearing a black and white top and black and white trousers. Her hair was a really striking red. She was running really fast and grinning all over her face. She climbed a ladder on the wall and swung across the river using a rope tied to the ceiling.  
"LET'S SEE YA CATCH ME NOW TRACE!"  
"Why didn't I see that before?" Ash asked himself.  
"Because you're an idiot?" suggested Sam.  
Ash hit Sam. Sam knocked Ash's hat off his head.  
"GRR! GIMME MY BANDANNA YOU… YOU FIEND!" Shouted a boy who had just run through a large doorway.  
"Tracey?" Asked Ash.  
"TRACEY!" Shouted Misty, jumping down from the ceiling.  
"Tracey?" Said Brock, confused.  
The boy stopped in his tracks.  
"Ash? Misty? GUYS! HELP ME STOP HER!"  
Pikachu, who was on Ash's head Thundershocked the girl. She fell over.  
"You'll… never… get it… back you… idiot!" said the girl.  
Misty'd only just noticed Tracey wasn't wearing his bandanna.  
"TROUBLE! JACKIE! COME OVER HERE! COME AND MEET TRACEY!"  
Jacko strolled over and looked at Tracey.  
"What side of the species does it come from?" he said looking at Tracey's ridiculous curtains and huge shorts.  
"SHE'S A HE! I MEAN… HE'S A SHE… HE'S A HE!" Stuttered Misty  
Jacko laughed. Jemima didn't move.  
"HAH! You can't stop me Trace!" Shouted the girl  
"KILLA!" Whined Tracey "PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!"  
"I WANT MY BANDANNA"  
The girl laughed and dodged another Thundershock from Pikachu!  
"YOU GAVE IT ME! I'M KEEPING IT!" Shouted the girl (Killa)  
"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"  
"WELL YA SAID IT! BESIDES! YOU HAVE PLENTY MORE WHERE THIS'UN CAME FROM!"  
"YEAH, but its not the same!" Shouted Tracey.  
"GIVE IT BACK KILLA" He whined again.  
"OH SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T GETTING' IT BACK AND THAT'S FINAL!" Shouted Killa.  
"IF YA DON'T GIVE IT BACK I'LL TELL EVERYBODY WHO YA FANCY! THAT INCLUDES HIM!"  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I FANCY BANDANNA-BOY!"  
"Oh don't I my dear? Wanna try me?"  
Killa scowled and pushed a red button behind her. A concrete floor started to cover the river.  
"Why didn't I see that?" Asked Ash  
"Because you're an idiot?" Asked Sam  
Ash hit Sam again. Sam laughed, stole Ash's hat and threw it into the last uncovered slit of river.  
"MY HAT! MY ONE AND ONLY HAT!"  
"YOU'VE GOT LIKE SIX OTHERS IN YOUR BAG!" Shouted Misty.  
"Oh yeah… I knew that… I was just testing if you knew that… 'Ang on a minute! How do YOU know what's in my bag?"  
"Um… Err… Because I… I had to get that super Potion out of your Bag, remember? And… and I caught a glimpse of your… many hats. Hmmm… And I never even thought of taking one… No… no course not…"  
"No… course not Misty! Course ya didn't. We believe ya, really!" Said Brock  
"WAIT A SECOND! There's only 1-2-3-4-…5 here!"  
"I said there was ABOUT six… I didn't say there WERE six…"  
"But there WERE six! I remember listening to my mum count them as she put them into my bag"  
"Err… you dropped one out of your bag the other day… I was a bad mood… ssso I didn't tell you…" Lied Misty  
"Your mum… packs… your bag? AHH! It's a liddle mummies boy!" Said Jig, stifling a giggle.  
"EXCUSE ME! I'M TRYING TO CHALLENGE TRACEY TO A POKÉMON BATTLE HERE! MUMMIES BOY, SHUT IT! BLONDIE, SHUT IT! MISTY, STOP PRETENDING YOU DON'T FANCY ASH, COZ I KNOW YA DO! EVERYBODY ELSE JUST SHUT YOUR BLOOMIN' GOBS! Okay?"  
"RIGHT! Tracey, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! I win; I get your Bandanna. YOU win I get to keep your bandanna"  
"HEY THAT'S NOT F…" Started Ash  
"Mummies boy I said SHUT IT!"  
"Okay, on one condition."  
"I'm listening…"  
"IF I WIN I GET MY BANDANNA!"  
"Err… Okay, yeah… two on two you're not allowed to use grass Pokémon."  
"Okay."  
"WAIIIIIIIT! THAT MEANS I CAN'T USE SCYTHER!"  
"YOU'VE ALREADY SAID OKAY AND… THAT'S THE POINT YOU TWAZ!" bellowed Killa.  
"VENONAT! GO!"  
"He-he-he! ARBOK! GO!"  
"STUN SPORE!"  
"ARBOK! EVADE ATTACK! WRAP AND BITE LIKE I TAUGHT YA!"  
Venonat instantly keeled over.  
"GRR! VENONAT! RETURN! MARRIL! GO!"  
Killa took one look at Marril and burst out laughing. Marril didn't quite appreciate the funny side of its appearance. It decided to teach Killa how not to judge a book by its cover and it KO'd Arbok!  
"MEEP! How'd it do that?" Asked Killa frantically.  
Marril was proud of itself! It sure showed her!  
"Oh well" Scowled Killa "I under-estimated you last time, but I'll win this one!"  
"DITTO! GO! TRANSFORM!"  
Ditto transformed into Marril.  
"Ditto! Water gun!" Shouted Killa.  
Marril was blasted away and it fainted.  
"Looks like I'll be keeping this then doesn't it!"  
Suddenly, without warning the whole floor began to slide away beneath their feet. Jig was standing on the join between the two halves of the room and she fell down the gap, towards the river. She grabbed the side of the floor, which turned out to be only a platform. Even the river was split in half. Jig watched the water drain away beneath her. Then a number of large metal pillars arose from the depths of the hole. What was the floor was now only a ledge. Then a platform beneath them rose up. Jig fell onto the platform, unharmed. Then about thirty scientists climbed down from the roof. The gang all jumped onto the platform and stood in a circle with their backs to one another. The pillars were large gold pipes, with about a metre of four black pipes showing beneath them. One of the scientists pressed a button and a vacuum began whirring inside the pipes. Atomic fell down a hole underneath one of the pillars. Zak fell down another. As did Sam and Misty. Ash went down another and then Topaz and Andre down two others. Scribbles and Sillabub went down two other holes along with John and Ember. Tracey whooshed down another and so did Duplica and Jacob. Jemima, Jig, Jacko, Tyra, Brock, Killa, Jetstorm and Manic fought the wind, but Jig was blown away and towards another hole. She fell down it and the pillar began to lower itself again. Jacko dived down after her.  
"JIIIIIIIIIIIIG!" Jacko yelled  
Jemima was being sucked towards a hole, but Brock, Tyra, Manic and Killa caught her wrists. Her legs were almost down a hole, but the others had hold of her. Brock's grip on Jemima's wrist slipped and he screamed as he was pulled down another pillar that lowered itself after him. Jetstorm clung to the rim of one of the pillars, looking determined. His biker nickname wasn't Cubone for nothing. He had acquired the nickname Cubone from acting like one. Cubone got their reputation of being a 'Lonely' type Pokémon from their usual attitude of caring only for themselves. That was precisely Jetstorm's attitude to everything. The scientists climbed onto the platform, apparently unaffected by the vacuum. Killa screeched as one of the scientists dug a knife into her right wrist, which was the one holding Ditto. He laughed as he took Ditto from Killa's bloodstained arm. Killa's grip on Jemima failed and she was pulled down a pillar. Tyra tried to grab Killa, but only succeeded in loosening her grip on Jemima and flying down the nearest hole. Jemima screamed. Jetstorm sighed and slowly made his way over to help Manic and Jemima, but one of the scientists hit him in the chest and he went down a hole.  
"MY GRIP! IT'S SLIPPING!"  
"WELL, I HOPE YOU GET OUT OF THIS OKAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Screeched Jemima as she fell down the hole. Manic also fell down a hole. The pillars descended from the ceiling and the vacuum effect ended. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

This is another of my faves - just cos Topaz pi$$es me off...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter twenty-four - Topaz's Nightmare!  
  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Squealed Topaz as she whizzed down the metal tube. Dust was going in her eyes, and G-force meant that she couldn't lift her arm to get it out. She rammed her eyes shut. Then she felt a falling sensation. She opened her eyes as, with a thud she hit the deck. She sat up and looked around. She was in a large white room. She felt repulsively ill as she rubbed the dust out of her eyes. She sent out her Shellder and asked it to put some water in her hands. It did and she rinsed the dust off. Then a scientist wrenched her Shellder out of her arms and another seized her Pokéballs. She screamed, but the only sound that came out was a forlorn squeak. A scientist strolled up behind her, clenched his fist around a handful of her brown hair and pulled her through a door and over to an open cage. He slung her in and slammed the door, locking it as he did so. She looked about her. She felt very dizzy. The whole room was dark, but she could hear a few screams and angry screeches. Then it really hit her. 'Wigglytuff, Shellder, Rattata, Machoke, Graveller, Eevee… My Pokémon and best friends. My first, and most loyal Pokémon… Wigglytuff… Will I ever see her again?' Thought Topaz. She remembered all the happy times Wigglytuff and her had shared. How many times Wigglytuff had done her Doubleslap attack on Andre because Topaz didn't like him. She started to cry. A voice came out of the gloom.  
"That's just like you Topaz. Cry-baby."  
Topaz looked up to see Wigglytuff.  
"WIGGLYTUFF"  
"I don't want YOU as my trainer any more! I never liked you anyway. Now I can talk, I have my selection of trainers to join!"  
"Wigglytuff? What's wrong with you?" asked Topaz  
"It's not ME that's the problem. Its you Topaz. You. Everything is YOUR fault. You never listened to me before. What makes you want to now? I was only with you because I couldn't be bothered to escape."  
"Wiggly…tuff…?"  
"You are nothing but a stupid girl. A stupid little girl. Look at you! You couldn't even train a rock to sit" Snapped Wigglytuff, sternly.  
Topaz was speechless.  
"Anyway, I'm not your problem anymore, or more YOU aren't my problem anymore Topaz. Oh no. I'm staying at the research centre. You foolish girl. You could never keep me. You could never keep me"  
Wigglytuff's words sent a chill down Topaz's spine. After all her training of it… she thought they had a kibbutz. But it rebuked her still. She couldn't understand it. Wigglytuff smashed the cage door open and started slapping Topaz. Over and over again.  
"Stupid… Foolish… idiotic… Child… You… couldn't… train… a rock… to… SIT!" Said Wigglytuff.  
Topaz sat up with a jolt. She'd dozed off. Phew… It was all a dream. She'd be inside a sleeping bag in a silent forest. She opened one eye. It was pitch black. She opened the other and Wigglytuff was standing over her, poking her in the side. She screamed and backed away from the surprised Wigglytuff.  
"DON'T SAY A WORD! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL NOW! DON'T HURT ME ANY MORE!" Screeched Topaz.  
"Wiggly? WigglyTUFF!" (What are you on? Wake UP!) Said Wigglytuff.  
"So you... can't talk…?"  
"WIGGLYTUFF!" (FAT CHANCE!)  
"You really can't… talk?"  
"Wiggly! Wiggly Wiggly tuff!" (Oh come on! You're pulling my leg!) 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

OH YES!!! KERMIT!!! Kai, Rosita, Tora, Maradonna and KERMIT!!! YAY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter twenty-five - Freedom!!  
  
Jetstorm choked on a piece of wire they had forced down his throat ('they' being the Scientists) He was scrabbling at his throat in an attempt to get it out. He yakked it up and saw it was a shiny piece of metal with a tracking device. He had a gut feeling Team Rocket had something to do with this. He also had a gut feeling he was going to be ill. But he wasn't. It was pitch black where he was sitting in a cage, and he could hear somebody crying. He sent out Arcanine and Arcanine lit some lanterns that were scattered around the room. He looked around and was faintly disgusted by what he saw.  
Topaz was in a small cage on the far wall with her Wigglytuff. As for Jacko, he was out cold in the corner. Sam was in a cage, but his hands were through two wrist holes in a mincer, so he couldn't pull his hand back (Jetstorm winced). Killa was in a corner-cage, obviously attempting to gnaw her arm off. Her face was bloodstained, as were her clothes. As Jetstorm watched, she began to sway back and forth a little, then she collapsed, Jetstorm presumed, of blood loss. He saw a glint of a fabulous sapphire blue light, but he looked away. He looked back and stared hard in the direction of the light. He saw two brilliantly blue eyes. A boy stepped out of the shadows. He was dragging one foot behind him as he strained and struggled his way over to Jetstorm. Jetstorm flicked out his penknife, ready to attack the boy. He stopped short and raised both hands to beside his head. He lowered his arms and Jetstorm flicked the knife away again.  
"So, you must be the new arrivals." Said the boy  
"What of it?" Asked Jetstorm.  
"Hey, what's with the snapping? I'm in just the same sinking boat as you."  
"Hmm…" murmured Jetstorm, still unsure.  
"Look, I can't hurt you and you can't reach me."  
"Try me."  
"Well, I'm chained to this cannonball here, and that is chained to the wall over there. I can't move any farther forward than this."  
Jetstorm regarded the boy with a sullen glare. The boy smiled and shook his head.  
"I'm Kai. What's your name?" Said the boy  
"Jetstorm" Nodded Jetstorm  
"What ya in for?" Asked Kai  
"No idea. But certainly not to be asked stupid questions."  
Kai frowned.  
"I can get you outta here." Said Kai  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes. There is a way."  
Jetstorm was suddenly interested.  
"Why haven't YOU escaped if you know how?"  
"Well, A. I'M TIED TO A WALL YOU DOOFUS! And B. I'm part of a resistance group. I got the short straw. Y'see we're anti-research centre and I was voted to be in on the action. The Scientists think I'm stupid, but they can't work out why all their prisoners keep escaping!"  
Jetstorm had been listening to all this with quite some amusement.  
"You? Resistance? THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"  
"Why?"  
"Err… I… We… well, It just is." Stammered Jetstorm.  
Kai had lost interest.  
"So, I guess you wanna stay in here then."  
"No…"  
Kai laughed to himself and looked back round at Jetstorm.  
"Hey! They don't have your Pokéballs!"  
Jetstorm picked them up and returned Arcanine to his ball.  
"No, I guess they…!"  
A Scientist snatched the Pokéballs from his hands.  
"HOT DAMN!"  
Kai laughed again.  
"What you laughing' at?" glowered Jetstorm  
Kai smiled sideways and dragged his cannonball and rope over to the shadows again.  
"No! Wait… Don't go. At least tell me who else is in the room, coz I can't see a thing." Said Jetstorm  
"Whatever." Said Kai as he lifted the ball and staggered to the other side of the room.  
"Hey! Hey! HEY YOU!" Whispered Kai fiercely  
"Wha…? Whoa! Where'd you spring from?"  
"Doesn't matter. Your name?"  
"Andre."  
"I'm Kai… Here…" Said Kai.  
Kai picked the lock on Andre's cage.  
"Gee! Thanks Kai!" Said Andre  
"SSH! Keep your voice down" hissed Kai.  
"Now, keep your mouth shut and follow me."  
"I wanna help"  
"You wanna help? Here, carry this if you want to help."  
Kai handed Andre the cannonball. Andre dropped the ball on his foot.  
"YOW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OWW!" Screeched Andre.  
Kai held Andre's mouth shut.  
"No. I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth okay? And you are going to keep it shut. Understood?" Whispered Kai savagely.  
Andre nodded meekly and sat near Jacko in an attempt to wake him up. Sam soon joined him with Jig, Tyra, Brock, Topaz, Atomic, Jetstorm, Misty, Tracey, Jemima, Sillabub, John, Jacob, Manic, Scribbles, Ember, Duplica, Zak and another girl with long golden hair and a small tattoo on the back of her left hand.  
"WHERE'S ASH!?" Asked Misty  
"Go get him out!" She hissed  
"What does he look like?" Asked the girl with long hair. "I'm Tora by the way!"  
Brock liquefied (To Tora's utmost horror) around her feet  
"Oh, Just above my height, red and white hat, blue waistcoat doo-baa, jeans, trainers not welly-boots, ridiculously bad haircut, black hair." Said Jemima.  
"Oh HIM… He was annoying me so I left him in his cage." Said Tora  
"Go get him out!" Hissed Misty once more  
"Tora!" Sighed Kai  
Kai disappeared and reappeared with Ash a little while later.  
"Wait here a moment…"  
Kai disappeared and returned dragging a silent form of a girl.  
"Know her? I hope not. If it is, you just lost a friend." Said Tora  
"TORA! Don't be so unfeeling!"  
"Sorry Kai, but I'm only telling the truth."  
"No need to be quite so blunt is there though?"  
"It is… her…" Said Tracey as he dropped to his knees beside her body.  
He put his hand over her heart, then moved his hand to the right a little, where he found a pocket, put his hand in and withdrew it with his bandanna.  
"It's… RED!"  
"IT'S ALWAYS BEEN RED YOU FREAK!"  
Tracey laughed nervously.  
Kai looked at Killa.  
"Wait a second… red hair… black eyes… black and white clothes… small… KILLA?!"  
"Yes, that is Killa. What are you, Psychic?" said Tracey sarcastically.  
"Killa. My little Killa… sister…. My sister Killa…"  
"WHAT? REALLY? So she DOES exist!" Said Tora, astonished.  
"Rosita, Maradonna and I told you didn't we! Didn't we!" Laughed Kai  
"Right, you guys can camp with us tonight!"  
Kai lifted the still form of Killa on to his back and Tora helped him to move a small boulder from a passage. Kai slid into the passage with Killa and waited for the others to join him. It was a small, dimly lit corridor and the others soon joined him, Manic and John were, between them carrying Jacko. After what seemed like hours, they came to a smaller passage, so on their hands and knees they crawled for an age, then they reached the end of the passage. Kai moved aside a small rock to reveal a sunlit forest.  
"Woah! Were we really in there that long?" Asked Sam, brushing his knuckles gently.  
"Yes. You were all sleeping." Said Kai.  
Kai ran ahead with Killa and into a gorge. He just kept on running until he reached a set of tents. The others caught up with him after a few minutes.  
"HEY! ROSITA! MARADONNA! COME AND SEE WHO'S HERE!"  
A girl with black hair tore out of the nearest tent and a boy with blonde hair stumbled out of the next.  
"What's all the fuss about?" He asked.  
"We've found Killa… But she needs help."  
"But we can't heal, Kai" said the girl  
"I know… perhaps Kermit could help…?"  
"I'll go find him. He can't be far."  
The girl ran off.  
"That was my sister, Rosita, and this is my 'gossip-head' of a brother, Maradonna."  
Maradonna scowled and walked into a marquee. He returned a few minutes later with a bandage. He put it round Killa's wrist and then rinsed the blood off her arms and face. Rosita came running back.  
""He's on his way."  
"Good."  
"Oh, and by the way, these are our guests for this evening."  
"Pleasure to meet your acquaintances!" Said Rosita  
"What are your names?"  
"Well, I'm Sam"  
"Samantha." Said Jemima  
"I'm Brock"  
"Brocko" Said Jemima  
"I'm Manic"  
"Maniac." Said Jemima  
"I'm Ember"  
"Flamie." Said Jemima  
"I'm Misty."  
"Foggy" Said Jemima  
"I'm Ash."  
"Ashy-boy." Said Jemima  
"I'm Topaz"  
"Tipsy" Said Jemima  
"I'm Jetstorm."  
"Stormy" Said Jemima  
"I'm Duplica."  
"Ditto" Said Jemima  
"I'm Atomic"  
"Bombie" Said Jemima  
"I'm Tracey"  
"Tracing Paper" Said Jemima  
"I'm Scribbles."  
"Doodles" Said Jemima  
"I'm Andre"  
"Sealion." Said Jemima  
"I'm Sillabub."  
"Sir Squillabub Willabub. The Prune-eater" Said Jemima  
"I'm Jacob."  
"Jay" Said Jemima  
"I'm john."  
"Idio… Arki." Said Jemima  
"I'm Tyra"  
"Tyres." Said Jemima  
"I'm Zak"  
"Yak." Said Jemima  
"I'm Jig"  
"Jigger. #I really really really wanna Jig-a-Jig-ahh!" Said Jemima  
By now everyone was glaring at Jemima.  
"WHAT?" she asked  
"Oh yeah, I'm Jemima!"  
"TROUBLE!" Chorused everyone.  
Jemima scowled.  
"Oh, by the way… hadn't we better help Jackie?"  
"Jackie?" Asked Rosita  
"Oh, Jackie is his NICKNAME! His real name is Jacko!"  
An old, rather bedraggled Mr. Mime swaggered up.  
"KERMIT!" Shouted Rosita.  
"Yes. That is me."  
"Could you help these two people please?"  
"Hmmm… Could be a little tricky. I can deal with him, but for her I'll need my herbs, and they are at home."  
"I'll get them for you."  
"There's a good girl. They are in the drawer upstairs, next to the bedroom sink. Don't look under the saucepan." Said Kermit. With that he used psychic power to jump-start Jacko. Jacko leapt up and then sat back down again.  
"Was it all… a dream?" he asked  
Kai shook his head.  
"'Fraid not. No such luck. They have your Pokémon."  
"Dag' 'nammit!"  
Rosita came running back. Her face was totally black.  
"YOU looked under the saucepan didn't you."  
Rosita nodded meekly.  
"You found the Voltorb didn't you."  
Rosita nodded again.  
Kermit shook his head. He took the herbs from Rosita and put them on Killa's wrist. He bandaged over them and nodded to Kai and Maradonna, who carried her into the marquee-sized tent.  
"Anyway, I'm Kermit the ex-hermit. You might meet my brothers if you are moving on soon. That would be Kermit de tecond and Kermit the third, and of course Kermit the Farf. Kermit the third prefers to be known as Kermit de turd, so If you DO meet him, just humour him."  
"Uh… Kermit, sir? What will happen to my friend? She was washed away in the river inside the research centre."  
"She will be washed out to sea. But there's no storm forecast, I can't sense one… Wait Ponyta can, if there is one. Rosita! Could you get Ponyta?"  
"Sure Kermit."  
Rosita came back with a Ponyta.  
"Ponyta? Is there a storm on the horizon?"  
The Ponyta neighed and nodded.  
"Oh crumbs… Well, I don't suppose she'll drown. I'm sure she'll end up in the Adventure islands someplace."  
This was no comfort to Jemima. Her best friend had been washed out to sea, a storm was on its way and an old Mr. Mime told her Vicky'd end up on some sad little islands, the whereabouts of which she didn't know. She sat down hard on the floor.  
"Don't worry Mima" Said Sillabub "She'll be fine. Nothing could drown or kill her. Not even a million Gyarados.  
"Remember when I joined Team Secret. It took a long time, but we persevered. And as you said at the time: 'Nobody could push Vicky out, Not even a thousand Rhydon'"  
Jemima nodded and remembered that, because she had Vicky's Pokéballs before, she'd had time to Teleport six away to Persian Island!  
"POKÉBALLS! GO!"  
Out came Mewtwo, Mew, UltraMew, Karinkat, Squirtle and Jynx. That meant the scientists had Jemima's Lapras, Ninetales and her Persian! And they also had Vicky's Blastoise, Marril and Golem!  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THEY GOT PERSIAN!" Screeched Jemima.  
Kai walked out of the tent with his hands over his ears, then he put one hand over Jemima's mouth.  
"Look, we can get your precious Pokémon back tomorrow. In the meantime, put them back in their balls." Said Kai. He was talking about Mew, UltraMew and Mewtwo. Mew and UltraMew were playing Tag and Mewtwo was blasting them with powerful bolts of Psychic energy. Jemima called them back. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter twenty-six - What's going on 'ere then?  
  
Later that night, they were all sat round a large campfire. Killa was breathing, but not as yet conscious, so Rosita sat with her. Maradonna was glaring at Kai with such jealousy and malice that even Jetstorm walked over to see how the land lay.  
"Err… Maradonna?" Asked Jetstorm  
Maradonna seemed to shake himself out of a trance.  
"Huh? Whatwhywhenwherewhohowwhy?"  
"Oh, Its only you."  
"What do you mean 'only me'?"  
"Oh… nothing…"  
"It's your brother, isn't it?" Asked Jetstorm  
"No… no course not." Snorted Maradonna  
"We are alike. You and I… You would make a valuable asset to the team…" Started Jetstorm  
"So, wassup guys?" Asked Ash  
"Ash, you fool. Flee from the immense power of fleabittenratbags." Said Jetstorm  
Ash most certainly hadn't heard all of the last word so, confused, he walked off.  
"Team?"  
"We'll speak again. There are too many people here."  
Jetstorm stood up and walked back into the shadows from whence he had appeared from in the first place.  
"So, Guys… What have you been doing so far?" Asked Kai  
"Well… we've had more than our fair share of adventures…" Started Sam  
"…But we've always pulled through…" Said Misty  
"…And even though we didn't start out as Best Friends…" Said Sillabub  
"…We've been through so much, I guess we couldn't live without each other…" said Jacob  
"…We can't live WITH each other neither…" Said Topaz glaring at Andre  
"…And its because we've been through so much that…" Said John  
"…I guess we grew up a lot…" said Jig  
"…We had to…" Said Brock  
"…Even Brocko is in control of himself now…!" Said Jacko  
"…To say we ALL grew up would be wrong…" Said Atomic   
"…Yeah. Ash hasn't grown up one bit…!" Said Jacko.  
"THAT'S UNFAIR…!" Said Ash  
"…I guess it is… a little, 'unfair'…" Started Ember  
"…Yeah, s'pose… Jemima hasn't grown up at all either…!" Said Andre.  
"WHY I OUGHTA…!" shouted an outraged Jemima. She scrabbled to get up, but Zak pulled her back down again. She bit him and jumped through the fire.  
"NOW YOU COME HERE AND SAY DAT TO MY FACE!" Said Jemima  
Andre stood up to his full height of 5'2". He looked down his nose at Jemima. She stared fiercely straight back into his eyes with malice.  
"Jemima hasn't grown up at all either!" Said Andre precisely. She boxed his ears.  
"NEVER…" SLAP "…EVER…" WHACK "…EVER…" SCRATCH "…SAY…" SMACK "…THAT…" PUNCH "…TO…" KICK "…ME…" THWACK "…AGAIN…" SMASH "…Okay?" Jemima said sweetly.  
Andre gulped and rubbed his now black eyes.  
"…Not grown up exactly, but become stronger is certainly a phrase you could use…" said Zak  
"…Is Killa okay?" Asked Tracey  
"DOES SHE LOOK OKAY?" Snapped Rosita.  
"…Oh… I'm sorry… Just… I'm a little tense about it… Sorry I snapped…" Apologised Rosita.  
"I've gotta sketch this!" Shouted Tracey and Scribbles in unison. They both set to work on a sketch of Killa and Rosita.  
"Well, at least they'll be quiet for a while!" said Tyra  
Pikachu was prodding Killa's cheek, so Tracey and Scribbles drew him in too. Misty let Togepi waddle over to Rosita, but Togepi was too scared of Killa to go near her. So, of course Tracey and Scribbles drew Togepi in on Rosita's lap. Pikachu was suddenly overcome with sadness. It started to cry and so did Togepi. Togepi was whimpering on Rosita's lap, so Rosita passed it back to Misty, where it sat, blubbering. Tracey and Scribbles began drawing this unfolding scene, page by page. From nowhere, what looked like a wave of gold dust, accompanied by an eerie feminine voice with a heavy accent, which echoed around the gorge.  
"Thou left us, now thou hast returned to us and we are eternally grateful for thou coming of age young one. The tears of the Pokémon are to revive thoust everlasting spirit."  
With that, the wave poured over Killa and there was a sound of something breathing out. Killa opened one eye slowly. She opened the other and blinked heavily a few times. She spoke. Only it was not her voice. It was the voice that had echoed around the gorge before.  
"...The terrible storm 'The Winds of Water' it destroyed all but a few Pokémon and in their sorrow, their tears revived the lives of those lost in the storm. But there are no Pokémon tears today. Only a terrible storm that will swallow up any who dare to venture into it…" she said.  
"STORM? SWALLOW UP? VICKY'S IN A STORM! Awh…." Moaned Jemima  
Tracey quickly drew this new scene. Killa sat up and shook herself.  
"Where am I?" She asked. Her voice was back to normal.  
"It's okay Killa. You're home." Whispered Rosita, as she moved Killa's fringe to the side of her head. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Hehehe - COSEFT!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter twenty-seven - The Destined!  
  
The next morning, they all awoke to a bright morning.  
"Whatcha cookin' Brocko?" Asked Jemima as she sidled over.  
"Pasta and sausages."  
"Err… mmm… appetising…" Said Jemima, unconvinced.  
'I miss my best friend so much… I'm not hungry…' Thought Jemima, miserably. 'And I also lost three trusted friends… Ninetales, Lapras and… Persian' She started to almost cry. She went inside an empty tent.   
'And Vicky lost Marril, Blastoise and Golem… And if I'd been quicker, the scientists wouldn't have them… If I'd been quicker, Vicky'd be here right now…'  
Then, she heard a voice.  
"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault Vicky was washed away. And it wasn't your slowness that cost you your Pokémon. Go to the old oak. For there I stand proud, elegant and free. Go to the oak, let me speak with thee."  
Jemima looked around, but she didn't see a movement. But then she saw a shadow move across the front of the tent. She whipped the door open to discover… Ash.  
"Was that you ya little freak?" Asked Jemima  
"Was what me?" Asked Ash  
"Oh, I take it then, it wasn't… damn…" Said Jemima as she walked over to Kai.  
"Where is the old oak Kai?" She asked  
"The old oak? Oh, It's through the forest and into a large clearing, why?"  
Jemima had hurriedly thanked Kai for this information and run off. She used her Pidgeot to get her there quickly. Pidgeot swooped down to earth. She slid off its back, called it into its Pokéball, and approached the Old Oak.  
"Hello? Anybody out there?"  
"Ah! You came! I spoke to you telepathically as I am doing now."  
"Who are you? Where are you?"  
"I am the guardian of the oak. You may approach and see me inside the hollow now."  
Jemima took a few cautious steps forward. She walked right up to the oak and peered inside. Something opened its eye.  
"Thank you. Before I reveal myself, you must tell me. Are you really one of the destined? To save our world? The… ahem… Poké-predetermined?"  
"Err… I have no knowledge of this being so…" said Jemima  
"Then if you are not sure, I cannot reveal myself or my information."  
"Well, who are the destined? What do they look like? Why?" Asked Jemima, a little confused.  
"The destined are a band of young people, who are a mixture of every quality of a person. Their number is unknown, but still, there is in the large group, a small girl, another girl with large brown eyes, a younger male Pokémon trainer, a few Gym-leaders and two betrayers. It has been prophesied that two will betray the others. And also a girl who has a tough decision to make. And another will join, as a sort of reminder of the past...There are many more things I know about the destined, but there is time for you to learn that later."  
"Well, there are a lot of us, I'm a small girl, Topaz has huge brown eyes, Ash is younger than the rest of us… Brock and Misty are gym-leaders… well… Jetstorm and Atomic USED to be in TR., but it can't be them… Well… Vicky had to decide between John and Manic, not a tough decision for ME to make, but its not really my decision anyway…"  
"I was sure of it! The moment I set eyes on your group, I knew it! You are the destined! Thank goodness!"  
"Do you know of any other prophecies about the destined?" asked Jemima, hoping to find out what was in store for the crew.  
"Yes… but I'm not going to tell you, you must discover it on your own."  
"Tell me who you are now."  
"Fine."  
A large figure squeezed itself out of the hole and spread its arms wide. Only it didn't have any arms. Only huge wings which it lifted above its head.  
"You're a Fearow!"  
"That I am… A very ancient, wise Fearow. Take me back to your camp so I may see the destined once more before I die."  
Jemima was a trifle unsure about taking a huge bird, large enough to eat them all. But she took flight on her Pidgeot and told the Fearow to follow. Fearow are most majestic in flight and easily kept pace with Pidgeot. They landed right in the middle of the camp.  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Ash upon noticing the Fearow. He ran inside a tent and hid, quivering under a sleeping bag.  
"What's going on Trouble?" Asked Tracey  
"Here is… What's your name?"  
"Coseft. Coseft the Fearow."  
"Err... hi… Coseft…" Said Tracey  
"I'm going to sketch a masterpiece!" He said, as he set to work on drawing Coseft.  
"Is he a member of your group…?" Said Coseft a little worried. "Because if he is, I'm afraid we may all be doomed…"  
" 'Fraid he is a member of our group."  
"Ah yes… he must be the… yees…"  
"The what?"  
"Call the destined out of their current positions."  
"Okay… JAY, ARKI, JIGGER, DOODLES, ASHY-BOY, SAMANTHA, JACKIE, FOGGY, BROCKO, TYRES, DITTO, YAK, SQUILLA, TIPSY, STORMY, BOMBIE, SEALION, FLAMIE, MANIAC, TRACING PAPER, KAI-AI-AI, ROZIE, MADONNA, TAUROS, QUILLZA! COME OUT HERE!"  
Coseft looked faintly shocked at Jemima's attitude to the other members of the group.  
"I'm not one of the Destined, that's for sure. Two from our family are, and those people are Kai and Killa. And also, I know Tora is too." Said Rosita  
"It's not fair…" Said Maradonna.  
"What's not fair?"  
"That I don't get to be one of the destined."  
"He's just sore, coz his deceased granny could train a better Pidgey than him." Said Tora  
Kai and Brock both glared at Tora… a sort of 'Shut-up-now-you're-a-little-too-blunt' look on their faces.  
"Yes! I see now! You there! Yes you, with the big brown eyes! You are in the prophecy! Your name is… Don't tell me… Topaz… Am I correct?"  
Topaz nodded, her eyes were much larger than usual as she stared in awe at the amazing bird before her.  
"You… Blonde girl… fuzzy hair… named… Jig…?"  
Jig quickly nodded  
"Girl with long golden hair… Yes… Tora aren't you?"  
Tora nodded.  
"Where is the blue-eyed boy?"  
Somebody pushed Kai forwards.  
"Ah… yes, Kai the peaceable fighter!"  
Kai nodded.  
Coseft was smiling as best he could.  
"And you are the younger Pokémon trainer, called Ash aren't you…?" Coseft asked, flicking a wing in the general direction of Ash. Ash nodded, squeaked, then ran behind Jetstorm, who quickly reached a hand behind him, grabbed Ash's collar and lifted Ash in front of him. Coseft snorted.  
"My time is running out… Red haired girl, Sillabub, Black haired boy, brown eyes… Jacob, Brown haired boy… John… purple… hair, Manic… brown hair… Zak… Red hair, black and white clothes… Killa… Boy… curtains of black… Sam… Tall hair… red with yellow… Jacko… Girl… Orange hair… Misty… older… Brock... brown spiked hair… black hair… Bandanna… Tracey… girl…. Black hair… Ember… betrayers… Jetstorm… Atomic… green hair… small… Jemima…" Said Coseft.  
He flopped down onto his front, his beak nearly impaling Ash, and his head in Jemima's lap  
"…A boy… with blonde hair… blue eyes… hat… will join for you Jemima… also… a girl… A thief, strangely trustworthy… she will also join… The ones here before us that I have not mentioned are not the Destined… but there are others… I shall leave that as a mystery to you… they will join… wait… where is the girl with the tough decision…?"  
"She… she got washed away Coseft…"  
Tyra wandered off, bored with the strange bird.  
"You will find her… she is alive and well… you will find her… one more… a girl… I can no longer see her… name of Tyra… she is one too… let her do as she wishes… you will meet once more… and remember… Twill all come right, someday or night. No matter… what……….." Coseft trailed off. He was dead.  
"What a wonderful bird…" Said Jemima 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

FIZZLE!!!!! YAAAY!!!! I LOVE FIZZLE!!! HE'S SO COOOOOOOOOL!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter twenty-eight - TODAYS THE DAY!  
  
"TODAY'S THE DAY WE STRIKE!" Shouted Misty  
"TODAYS THE DAY WE SMITE THEM ALL!" Yelled Jacko  
"TODAYS THE DAY WE'LL GET THEM FREE!" Yelled Jemima  
"TODAYS THE DAY I CATCH A FLEA!" Shouted Ash.  
SLAP  
"What on earth did you say that for?" Asked Misty  
"It rhymed…" Started Ash  
SMASH  
"Fool…" Said Jemima  
They were talking about freeing their Pokémon! Today was the day, so they set off back to the Research Centre to get their friends back. Jemima, who was bringing up the rear, heard a noise from the body of Coseft, as they were about to leave. She ran over to his body.  
"Coseft…?"  
A small egg rolled out of Coseft's bag. Jemima hadn't noticed he had a bag before, but there… slung over his shoulder, there it was! She picked up the egg. It was striped purple and green. She placed it back in the bag and taking the bag from Coseft, she slung it over her shoulder. A small piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and unfolded it.  
"Be strong young one, take my bag and the egg. The egg will serve as a valuable asset to your fighting team when it hatches. I can contact you by these notes from now on, if you carry the bag. Now, go join your friends and free your Pokémon!" It read. Then, the note blew away and Jemima ran to catch up with her crew. She suddenly remembered the TV documentary they were in and remembered how the camera crew had quit and they were left with the secret cameras on each of them. Jemima's were in her hair-band and bag. She took both her hair-bands out and found the camera.  
"Did you see that note? Good! Now, lets get going!"  
She caught up with the group a few minutes later. John and Manic were locked together in a combat headlock, snarling at each other. Killa and Tracey were fist to fist, eyes aflame and scowling at each other. Rosita was trying to force them apart and Jetstorm was laughing at them. Jemima coughed a little, then she cleared her throat extra loud. They all stopped and looked at her.  
"Guys? POKÉMON?"  
They carried on walking, but if looks could kill, they'd have been throwing little daggers at each other. They reached the cave entrance, full of anticipation mixed with fear as Kai pushed the rock leading into the passage aside. Rosita lit a wooden splint and took the lead. They crawled into the larger tunnel and walked to the door. Rosita blew out the splint and crept slowly through the hole. Kai followed and after a moment's hesitation, called the others up.  
"They mostly do their experiments at night" Whispered Maradonna.  
They crept into a white room.  
"Grab all the Pokéballs you can find and put them in your bags!" Instructed Tora  
"Are they disguised?" Asked Ash  
"Yes. They are mostly in these cupboards." Whispered Kai  
Jemima reached up to a cupboard.  
'DAMMIT! That's just my luck that is! The cupboard is out of my reach!' thought Jemima. She eased herself onto a table and reached into a cupboard. There were six Pokéballs just in front of her! She put them in Coseft's bag. She stood up to get a better look inside the cupboard. There was a bag of crisps! 'How stupid!' she thought. She opened them and sifted through the contents. Sure enough, there was a Pokéball in there! She put the Pokéball in her bag and put the crisps back. There was nothing more in the cupboard. She slid to the floor and scouted around her. There was a hidden door next to her. She pushed it and it clicked open! There must've been twenty Pokéballs in there! She put them all in her bag and, seeing as there was nothing more, closed the cupboard and waited for the others. They eventually had all they could find. They started walking off, when they heard a squeak. They turned round and noticed another door. Through the window in the top, they could see a scientist experimenting on a fully conscious Lapras. It was Jemima's! A note fell from Jemima's bag.  
"Have no fear. Tell the others to get going… When the scientist leaves the room, we strike. Lapras' brain has been damaged almost beyond repair. But with love and care, she should be back to normal eventually." It read.  
"Guys, you get going… I can catch up… She's my Lapras I want to save her. Besides I would be quieter than you guys."  
"Alright, but I'll wait in the dark room for you." Said Kai  
"No, I will." Said Jacob  
"Lookie town-boy, I've been here before. I know what may happen. You… DON'T" Snapped Kai  
Jacob muttered something, then followed the rest.  
"Good luck Jemima… Want me to take your bag?"  
"I'd… rather keep it with me, thanks"  
Kai nodded and, keeping his eyes on Jemima, crept into the 'dark room'. Jemima glanced back at Lapras. The Scientist was nowhere to be seen. She crept into the room, grabbed Lapras' Pokéball, called her back and ran for it. She reached the dark room and a siren went off. Suddenly the whole centre was a flurry of activity as Kai pushed her through the hole and the scientists switched the lights on. Kai hadn't made it!  
"It appears we have ourselves a little escapee!" Said a Scientist  
"RUN JEMIMA!" Yelled Kai.  
"TWO ESCAPEES!" Shouted another Scientist  
Kai and Jemima were frog-marched into a cage outside of the dark room. It was another dark room.  
"Quick Jemima! Teleport the Pokémon away!"  
"Yup!"  
Jemima quickly teleported the Pokéballs all away, Lapras' first through the little computer/Pokédex she had. The scientists snatched Coseft's bag and found the egg. They threw the bag back at her and kept the egg.  
"What was that"  
"Coseft's egg"  
"I thought Coseft was a he…?"  
"He is you fool! That egg was in his bag, and this is his bag."  
Another note dropped from the bag and brushed Jemima's arm. Jemima picked it up.  
"Do you like carrots?" Asked Jemima  
"What a strange thing to ask! No, why?"  
"Oh… so you can't see in the dark then!" joked Jemima  
"Err... no… why?" Asked Kai  
"Well… I need to read this 'ere note…"  
"I see…"  
"I don't…"  
"If you can see, can you read this?"  
"I didn't mean literally!"  
"DAMMIT!"  
"I know! Why don't you Teleport a Pokémon here to shed some light on the subject?"  
"Well, Charizard would set it alight, Mew wouldn't hold still, Mewtwo would probably rip it up… UltraMew might… Yeah! UltraMew!"  
She teleported it back.  
"UltraMew! GO!"  
UltraMew put a bubble of light into Jemima's hands.  
"Thanks UltraMew!"  
She read the note:  
"Young one! How tragic to have lost the egg… You must get it back before it hatches; else it will be the scientists property to use as they wish… You must use brains, not Braun to get the egg and get out as quickly as possible… I sense a disturbance on its way…"  
"WHY IS HE ALWAYS SO CRYPTIC!?"  
"Who?"  
"Coseft…"  
Kai looked up at the ceiling.  
"WAIT! LOOK! There's a secret door up there!"  
"I don't see it."  
"It's a SECRET door! NOT AN OBVIOUS DOOR! THAT'S WHY IT'S SO DARK! SO YOU CAN'T SEE IT!"  
"Now… how're we gonna get up there…?"  
DONG!  
"OW!" Squealed Jemima as the secret door fell on her head.  
"SORRY 'BOUT THAT" Yelled a voice. A head popped out of the hole. Jemima tried to hit it. She couldn't reach and was just making a fool of herself. Kai pinned her arms to her sides.  
"I can see we haven't started on friendly terms. And there's nothing you could do to make me like yo…"  
"MEWTWO! GO!" Yelled the head… (Now with arms!)  
"YOU? Have a Mewtwo?" Said Jemima as she stared in disbelief.  
"MEWTWO! GET THEM OUT OF THAT CAGE!"  
Mewtwo looked up at him, smiled and saluted. It got them both through the hole.  
"AND IT LISTENS TO YOU…?"  
"I think I love you!"  
The boy looked at her worriedly.  
"Is okay… It's just a phase. It'll be over by tomorrow…"  
"I'm Mickey!"  
"I'm Kai… and that's Jemima… WAS Jemima…"  
"Let's get you guys outta here."  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME!"  
A little while later, after crawling through a countless number of vents in an almost endless mass of cables, pipes and wires, they stepped out into the dazzling sunshine.  
"THE EGG!" Squeaked Jemima  
"I figured you might be missing that!" Said Kai as he handed it over. "I picked it up, because I saw it on the side in a laboratory!"  
"Thanks Kai!" Said Jemima, eyes gleaming with happiness.  
"FEAROW! GO!"  
"PIDGEOT! GO!"  
"AERODACTYL! GO!"  
They flew back to camp. As they landed, Jemima noticed the egg was glowing.  
"Oh wow! It's hatching!"  
She watched the egg. A small, blue pointed tail poked itself out of the back of the egg. Then two shimmering blue wings each cracked out the top. The top of the egg fell off to reveal a white dog-like creature with blue stripes, tail and wings. It had a big black nose and blue ears.  
"FIZZ! FIZZLEFIZZ!"  
"What's that?" asked Ash, producing his Pokédex.  
"Fizzle. The Dog Pokémon. Fizzle are Ice and Water type Pokémon, often growing as large as five metres and larger."  
As they watched, the creature yawned and began to grow. And grow. And grow. Jemima put it down and it grew to an enormous size.  
"WOW! That's gotta be at least ten metres… not including its tail!" Said Ash.  
As he spoke, Fizzle swished its tail round and knocked him flat on his back. Jemima hugged Fizzle's leg, as she couldn't reach up to its head, towering above her at a stunning eight metres.  
"I think you and I will get along just fine!" 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter twenty-nine - The Vagus!  
  
The next morning, the camp was a bustle of activity.  
"Well Tyra… you know how I feel now and… I just hope you'll consider my offer…" Said Maradonna  
"Thanks Maradonna, but I don't know…" Said Tyra  
"You have until this afternoon to make up your mind, after all, your group is moving off then..."  
"Don't remind me…"  
Tyra and Maradonna each moved off in their respective directions.  
"Y'mean…? You're staying Tracey…? Staying… here…?" Said Killa  
"I've decided. I am staying right here. It's perfect for me." Said Tracey  
"It's not like anybody in the group actually likes me or anything is it?" Said Tracey  
Killa was silent. She walked off to get her stuff together. Tracey walked off in a different direction.  
"Rosita? Scribbles and I are gonna stay with you lot!" Said Andre  
"Yeah!" Said Scribbles  
"Great!" Said Rosita  
"Err… Rosita… I… I think that with Kai gone… you need some protection sssso… I'll stay and protect you!" Said Mickey  
"You really… mean it?"  
"Yeah I do!"  
"I'd love for you to stay!"  
The same words kept replaying in Tyra's mind  
'"It'd be great if you could stay here! For good! Oh, go on Tyra! Rosita'd be so happy if ya did! I'd be so happy if you did" "Oh I don't know… Maradonna" "Well… please think about it and tell me tomorrow"'  
'What do I do? Should I stay? I'm not one of the destined… so there's no point going with them, but I crave adventure and I don't want to be split from Jacko, Jetstorm and my friends…'  
'Tyra' whispered a voice 'Tyra'  
'What? Who are you?' She thought  
'I'm you Tyra. You.'  
'You can't be… who are you?'  
'Tyra… Tyra…'  
'What are you?'  
'Tyra… Tyra…' The thing whispered  
'What are you?' thought Tyra, a little freaked by now.  
'Tyra… I'm you Tyra… I'll get you Tyra… I'll find you… you leave here… I'll find you… Tyra… Tyra…'  
'What? Who? Why? Are? Huh? …' Thought Tyra, scared out of her wits.  
'I smell your fear Tyra… I feel it… I see it… I hear it… I taste it… Your fear Tyra… YOUR fear…'  
'Get a hold of yourself girl! You're asleep… you'll wake up and it'll all be over… There's nothing to fear Tyra… It's just a voice…' She thought to herself.  
'I am feeding off your fear Tyra… Becoming stronger Tyra… I am your fear… I am you…'  
At that point, Rosita burst through the tent flap and shouted  
"HERE IT IS! GUYS! THE VAGUS!"  
Kermit ran in after her talking gibberish. After a few moments the sound of the voice faded and left Tyra feeling drained and weak.  
"Tyra! Tyra are you okay?"  
"Yes…. I think. I'm going to stay here Maradonna!" Said Tyra "There is more adventure here, and you can train me to be a ninja, like you Maradonna"  
"A… Ninja…!" Said Jacko, choking down a laugh  
"Err…"  
"I have seen you Maradonna, you're very good at it. You should use it in combat"  
"Well… okay then…"  
The term 'Square peg in a round hole' came forward in Jetstorm's mind, but he didn't care anyway.  
'If she's stupid enough to stay in loser-ville, sod her.'; He thought.  
"What was that?"  
"It was a Vagus. They prey on people with tough decisions, make them afraid, then they feed off their fear, becoming stronger and eventually killing the person." 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter thirty - Goodbyes!  
  
"Bye Tyra. I'll miss ya!" Said Jacko  
"Yeah, I'll miss ya too. And Scribbles. And even Tracey… but not you Andre!" Said Topaz  
"Good…. Goodbye… Tracey… See ya then…" Said Killa quietly.  
"HAH! GOT YOUR BANDANNA!" She yelled. While he'd been listening to her, she'd somehow managed to get her hand around the back of his head and whip his bandanna off.  
"Sorry guys, but I'm no longer staying here, coz I'm going with this FIEND to get my beautiful bandanna back!"  
"Bye guys!"  
"C'mon Fizzle! We're off!" Cried Jemima as she jumped onto his back.  
"Can you take us all?"  
Fizzle nodded and all the others jumped on too. Fizzle took gracefully to the air as everybody waved his or her farewells. Everybody apart from Ash, who had slipped off Fizzle and was clinging for dear life onto his tail!  
"Let's find a town to stop off in." Said Sillabub "I need some more prunes"  
"We need to find Vicky" Said John.  
"SHUT UP!" Yelled Jetstorm  
They came to rest in a busy marketplace and they slid off.  
"ONIX! GO!"  
"Hey Onix! There's a Day-care centre over there, Wanna go in?" Asked Jemima  
The Onix nodded and Jemima took him inside. She came back after a moment and tied a small black box to Fizzle's throat  
"Eh? What're ya doin'?" Asked Fizzle  
"Huh? I'm talking? Like you guys? YEAH!"  
Fizzle grinned and back-flipped.  
"I don't like something about this place…" said Atomic  
"So lets get moving!" Said Jetstorm  
"Well… lets find out how much the bus fare is!" Joked Duplica.  
"I'm going down to the quayside, down there to see if I can barter a price on a boat trip, coz the Pokémon are too tired to swim or fly us anywhere." Said Brock as he walked off.  
"Speak for yourself!" Commented Fizzle.  
In the centre of the square, there was a large water fountain. Fizzle lay down in it and they all sat around the rim. After almost three hours Brock finally returned.  
"The fare is $500."  
"FIVE HUNDRED! I can't afford that"  
"None of us can!"  
"I have an idea… follow me guys…"  
"I'll just get Onix!"  
Jemima ran back into the shop  
"Can we help?"  
"I'm here to pick up my Onix."  
"Just a moment…"   
The assistant went into the back room and returned with Onix  
"That'll be $100"  
"Gee…" Said Jemima as she handed over the money and ran out of the shop with Onix.  
She caught up with the others on the quayside.  
"Well, what's your idea?" asked Fizzle  
"We stowaway." Said Jetstorm.  
"Cool!" Said Jemima  
"It's not exactly honest, is it?" Said Duplica  
"Who cares." Muttered Jetstorm  
"We've got no better ideas."   
"Okay that's settled. FIZZLE! RETURN! …RETURN… Fizzle?"  
"I can't go inside a Pokéball."  
"Great…" 


End file.
